Little Nephillim Girl
by PlaidWrappedMoose
Summary: Un-beta'd. What would happen if Castiel had a daughter? This story is about Avi. Castiel's daughter. I suck at summaries. Follows canon as closely as possible during scenes in the show. Starts at season 4. Rated T for swearing. Nothing worse then what is on the show.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the Winchesters, or the Angels. All I own is Avriel. **

**Hey guys this is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfic. Let me know what you think of it. **

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

For those of you who dont know or dont believe in the supernatural this may come as a shock. For those who know about and believe in the supernatural you are special. The supernatural is real. I should know because I am one of them. One of the supernatural that is. I am a Nephillim. Child of Angel and man, or in my case Angel and woman. There are some Angels who think I am an abomination, others think I am useful to do their dirty work. My father** is **different though, he believes me to be a blessing in disguise. I was born on the day he watches over. Thursday. Some of you may know him. His name is Castiel. He was against me writing this, but I managed to convince him it was for the best. This is the story of a little Nephillim girl who looked up to her father and believed he could do no wrong. This is the story of how that girl met some of the most famous hunters to ever walk the face of the earth. This is the story of how she defied what was thought of her. This is the story of Avriel. This is my story.


	2. 4-01 Lazarus Rising

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. All rights belong to Eric Kripke.**

**Enjoy and dont forget to review. **

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

Lazarus Rising

September 18, 2008

"Miss Winters please pay attention in class!"

"Yes, Mrs. Lawrence." I turned my attention back to the front of the class where my biblical studies teacher was standing.

"Now we have talked about Angels and we have talked about humans. Next we will talk about a mixture of both. The child of angel and man are called Nephilim. The Nephilim are considered abominations and which ever angel fathers one is considered a disgrace to angel-kind." I look at my friend Megan to see her mouthing the entire presentation behind Mrs. Lawrence's back. I have to stifle a laugh.

"Miss Winters would you mind sharing with the class what you find so funny." I stand and walk to the front of the class. When I reach the front and look among my peers I find most of my friends sitting together in one area. All of them look expectantly at me so I focus on them and not the snickering from the Cheese Platter Barbies sitting in the back.

"Well Mrs. Lawrence what I find funny is that you say we have never talked about this before, but while that may be true for the younger kids we," I say gesturing to the older kids lining the back "Have heard this presentation every year since we were that age and most of us can repeat it by heart. Like Robbie. I saw her mouthing the speech along with you." I say flashing a grin at the Cheese Platter Barbies. Their leader Roberta Wilkinson glares at me for using the nickname she has hated since we were the younger grades.

"Miss Wilkinson would you like to come down and teach this subject for me?" Mrs. Lawrence asks as I climb the stairs back to my seat. As soon as I reach my seat the bell rings and we gather our things and leave for lunch. All of us get the special. 'MOQG' is what the kids call it. Mound Of Questionable Gunk is what that stands for. The teachers however call it meatloaf. Our group sits at our usual table.

"Avi did you see Robbie's face when you called her out?" Megan asks

"Her and the rest of the Cheese Platter Barbies looked like they were about to strangle you." Josh cuts in.

"Why do we call them Cheese platter Barbies again" Dani asks

"We call them the Cheese Platter Barbies because they always have the makeup done and their hair is perfect. Not a single strand out of place. Thats where Barbie comes in." I say

"They're called Cheese Platter because they are passed around at parties." Carlos gets out around a mouthful of the 'meatloaf'.

"What does everyone have next?" Cassandra, the leader of our clique asks

"Foods." Says Josh

"Cosmo." Dani and Megan say

"Band." Carlos says wiping his mouth

"Archery." I say

"Well you are all lucky. I have science, technology, society next." Cassandra gripes

"With Mr. Mathewson?"

Cassandra nods "Damn girl why did you sign up for that?"

"I didn't Carlos." Whenever Cassandra and Carlos fought it got awkward. They had finally moved out of the post-relationship awkwardness, but it always came back full force when they fought. The bell rang and we all stood. Josh took all our trays to the kitchen to start his next class and I picked up my bag and weaved my way through the halls to the Archery lanes. That was the only good part about this school they had a weapons range. Most students weren't allowed to use anything more than a bow. I walk to my bow locker and pull out my longbow and quiver. I stand with the rest of my class as our teacher gives the usual safety demonstration. Then he disperses us to our lanes. I draw an arrow from my quiver and have just strung it when my teacher, Mr. Harrison comes up behind me and says.

"Come with me." I follow him out of the lane and when we pass by the lockers he says "put your bow and arrows away." I follow instructions and place my bow in the locker.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he leads me down the halls and out of the school. He leads me across the courtyard and into the woods that line the school property. He turns to me and I shriek. His eyes are completely black.

"Avriel Winters. What a pleasure it will be to finally kill a Nephillim." I turn and run away from him, but he chases after me and soon tackles me. He flips me on to my back. I scream for help, but he shoves a fist into my windpipe, cutting me off. As I try to unseat him he reaches into his coat and pulls out a silver dagger. He positions it right above my heart.

"I would not do that if I were you." A gravelly voice says. Mr. Harrison-or what used to be him- looks in the direction of the voice. His mouth creeps into a smile.

"Really Castiel? You think you can just walk in here and save her?" I try and look where the voice is coming from, but Mr. Harrison gets a sinister grin on his face and plunges the dagger into my chest. The pain is so great I almost pass out. I let out a cry of pain. A force flings Mr. Harrison into a tree. The owner of the voice comes into view. He has a worried expression on his face. His trench coat billows around him as he crouches next to me.

"Avriel? May I pull the dagger out?" I give him an incredulous look and he wraps one hand around the hilt of the dagger and places two fingers from his free hand on my forehead. My body starts to relax as my head lolls to the side and I fall asleep.

Once Avriel was asleep Castiel pulled the angel blade out of her chest and quickly healed the wound. He turned to face the demon who was now laughing.

"Look at you being all fatherly. Do you know that she despises the angels. She always comes into my meatsuits class griping about having to learn about the angels. She hates it. And you just want to walk into her life and be there. Let me tell you something Castiel. She has never had a parent figure other than the teachers at this school. She was dumped here when she was young and has gone to school here ever since. You know nothing about her and you still want to be her father. Every time you come with a different vessel we refuse you. What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Because you will not be there." Castiel says as he shoves the angel blade into the demons chest. The skeleton flickers orange for a moment then the demons lifeless body falls to the ground. He turns around and walks over to where Avriel is laying. He picks her up and teleports to his hideaway. He places her on the bed of the abandoned house and sits on the window sill watching her. As he watches her he notices pieces of her mother. The nose, the mouth, the hair. When they were in the forest he noticed her eyes were the same colour as his vessel's which in return reflected his true form. He noticed her stirring and finally opening her eyes. She blinked the sleep from them and focused them on him.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Who are you?" I asked after blinking the rest of the sleep from my eyes.

"My name is Castiel." He responded

"Alright Castiel. What are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Ya right. Those don't exist." I remarked and he stood up and walked to a wall. He turned to face me and with a breath two wings unfolded from behind him as light flashed illuminating his black wings. The more I looked at him the more of his halo I could make out and the more of his singed wings I could see.

"Why are your wings burnt?" I asked and shock crossed his face

"You can see my wings?" He asked and I nodded

"Your halo as well. You still havent said why your wings are burnt."

"They are burnt because I raised a man from Perdition."

"What is Perdition?"

"Perdition is what you would call Hell."

"Oh. You pulled a man from hell. Thats nice I guess."

"You must be wondering why you are here."

"Little bit."

"Your Archery teacher was possessed by a demon. He tried to kill you and I rescued you."

"He called me a Nephillim. Since you are, you know. An angel. Could you tell me if there is any truth to that statement?"

"Yes you are a Nephillim. I know because I am your father." He said it with such seriousness that it didnt just push me over the edge. It flung me over the edge into a laughing fit.

"Do you find this amusing?"

"Little bit."

"Why?"

"Its just this whole situation is stressful and the only other alternative reaction would be to have a mental breakdown." He stares at me until I finally start to calm down.

"If you really are my father tell me this. Why was I left at that school?"

"I do not know. I did not know your mother was pregnant with you. I do know however that you are currently rebelling against protocol."

"How did you know?"

"You have a nose piercing. The regulations at that school prohibit facial piercings."

"How do you know so much about my school?"

"Once I found out about you I tried to get in and see you, but I was constantly refused." His posture straightened and he stepped back away from me.

"My name is Castiel. Turn away now. Do not look at my true form. Pamela if you do not turn away the consequences will be dire. Then I have no choice." His wings unfolded and his eyes started emitting a white light. I raised my arm to protect my eyes as his entire body started radiating the light. I kept my arm in front of my eyes even after the light died down. I kept it there until Castiel pushed it away gently.

"It is safe to look now."

"What the fresh hell was that?"

"I do not see how hell and its freshness pertain to this."

"Figure of speech hon. What it means is what just happened?"

"A psychic tried to spy on my true form which is dangerous to humans. Only some can perceive my true form. You can see it because you are Nephillim."

"What happened to the psychic?"

"She saw my true form and had her eyes burnt out."

"You burnt a poor lady's eyes out?"

"No she did that to herself." I stare at him for a couple more moments before I place my head in my arms. I look down at my chest and see a splash of blood across my chest along with a hole in my uniform.

"Why is there blood all over my uniform?" I ask, starting to freak out

"The demon stabbed you and I healed you."

"Is there any other clothes I can change into so I dont look like I just got back from murdering someone?" Castiel disappears for a moment then reappears holding a duffle bag full of my clothes.

"Where did you get these?" I say taking the bag from him

"Your school."

"Ok then. Is there anywhere for me to change?"

"There is a bathroom across the hall."

"Thank you." I exit the room and enter the bathroom across the hall. I close the door behind me and slump against the wall. I had gone 16 years without any parental figure in my life and now I have a friggen angel who claims he is my father. Life sure does throw you cure balls huh? I strip off my soiled uniform and change into a purple shirt and jeans. I let my hair out of its bun, and then out of its braid. I finger comb my hair and shove my clothes back in the bag. I exit the bathroom and go back to the room to find Castiel gone. I leave my bag in the room and go out to search for him. I enter the living room to find him staring out the picture window at the night sky.

"How long has it been since I was at school?"

"About 7 hours. You slept for 2 hours and we have spent the past 5 hours conversing."

"Cool." I managed behind a yawn. Castiel turned around.

"Are you tired?"

"Little bit."

"You say that a lot." I smile

"I guess I do don't I?" He takes my arm and guides me back to the bedroom. He leads me to the bed and I lay down. He places two fingers on my forehead and I fall asleep instantly.

The next day I wake up to the smell of coffee. I wander down to the kitchen and find Castiel sipping at a cup of coffee. He sees me and gestures for me to sit down. I sit in one of the chairs at the table.

"Coffee?" He offers

"Yes please." He stands and walks to the coffee maker and pours me a cup of coffee. He hands it to me as he sits back down. I sip at it and close my eyes letting the coffee warm me.

"I remember when humans first discovered coffee. They took the berry and chewed it. Legend is true they did learn it from the goats." Castiel said sipping his own coffee

"Really and how do you know that?"

"I am an angel that has been around for many thousands of years."

"Cool."

"Actually many of the years I have been alive were warm." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"So last night you said that most humans cant see your true form and I can. All I see is a man in a suit with a trench coat what is so dangerous about that?"

"This is a vessel. My true form is contained within him."

"What is your vessel's name?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

"My vessel's name is Jimmy Novak."

"Were you in a vessel when you met my mother?"

"Yes. I was. Although not in Jimmy."

"Can you switch vessels often?"

"Yes, but it drains me. I prefer to stay in Jimmy because he is my true vessel. He is a reflection of my true form. Even though I was not in Jimmy at the time of your conception you still carry the same eye colour."

"So this Jimmy guy is basically the closest you'll get to being human?"

"No. I can become human if my grace gets taken from me and I become a fallen angel."

"What is grace?"

"Grace is what powers us. It is what makes us angel."

"So if you lose it you become human?" He nods "Can an angel rip out their own grace?"

"Yes. One angel already has. His name was Anael."

"I read once that some angels preside over certain things, do you preside over anything?"

"I am the angel of Thursday."

"Really? I was born on a Thursday. What do you do?"

"I watch over anyone born on a Thursday and help anyone who asks for help on a Thursday."

We spent the day talking. He would ask me questions and I would ask him questions. Later when it was dark out Castiel said

"I am being summoned to the man I raised from Perdition. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure."

"You must stay behind me. This man will be armed and will shoot. I can not be harmed by bullets, but you can. You are part human." I nod and he places his fingers on my forehead. We are instantly transported to an old barn. We stand in front of the doors until they open automatically. I look inside and see sparks coming from the lights. I open my mouth to call a warning to Castiel, but he just walks through them without flinching. They just bounce off his trench coat. I rush in behind him. I hear gunshots, but can't see anything over Castiel's shoulder. He stops and I stop behind him. I look around and see a whole bunch of signs spray painted on the walls and floors.

"Who are you two?" A deep voice asks. I look at the owner of the voice and see a man with blond hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. To his left I see an older man in a red shirt and ball cap. He keeps his eyes trained on me with an iron rod raised.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." Castiel answered the man.

"Ya thanks for that. Who's she?"

"This is my daughter." The man nods and suddenly shoves a knife into Castiel's chest. I gasp as Castiel's fingers close around the hilt of the knife and pull it out. It falls to the ground bloody. The man stares at us with both shock and confusion. He looks at the older man and the older man swings the iron rod at Castiel. Without even looking Castiel catches it and turns to face the older man. I hear whispering as Castiel places two fingers on the mans forehead and the man falls to the ground. I rush over to the man and feel for a pulse. The other man stares at this older man, then at Castiel.

"We need to talk Dean. Alone." Dean continues to switch his gaze between me and the older man and Castiel. Castiel walks over to one of the tables and starts flipping through a book.

"Avriel come here please." He says and I get up and walk to the table. As soon as I leave the older man Dean rushes to him and feels for a pulse.

"Your friend is alive." Castiel says

"Who are you?" Dean questions.

"Castiel." Castiel says not looking up from his book

"Ya I figured that much. I mean what are you? And who and what is she?" He asks pointing at me

"She is my daughter, Avriel. She is Nepillim." He looks at Dean. "I am an Angel of the Lord." Dean stares at him in disbelief. He looks at me and I nod. He looks back at Castiel and stands.

"Get the hell outa here. Theres no such thing."

"Thats what I said, but apparently there is." Both men look at me and I shrug. They turn their attention back to each other.

"This is your problem Dean. You have no faith." Just then the same light illuminated Castiel's wings and I found I didnt need to concentrate too hard to see them this time. Dean stared in shock as the wings expanded to their full length. The light went out and the room was plunged into darkness and uncomfortable silence. Finally Dean broke the silence.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyeballs." I felt the need to defend my father

"He did not do it on purpose. He warned her not to spy on his true form. Did she listen? No." Dean looked at me with a venom filled glare and I stared back at him with my own glare.

"I did warn her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice, but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?" Castiel nodded "Buddy next time lower the volume." Castiel looked ashamed and embarassed.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people can perceive my true visage, like Avriel here." He gestured to me and Dean looked at me. I was sitting on the table and I shrugged, having no idea what they were talking about.

"I thought that you would be one of them, but I was wrong"

"Ya and what visage are you in now? Huh? Holy Tax Accountant?" Dean spat. Castiel looked at his trench coat and suit.

"This. This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard? And if she is your daughter is she in a 'vessel' as well."

"She has no need for a vessel. As for mine. He was a devout man. He actually prayed for this." Dean gave us a look of disbelief then spoke.

"Pal I'm not buying this, so who are you really?" Castiel gave a tilt of the head with a confused look.

"I told you."

"Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Castiel took a step towards Dean

"Good things do happen Dean."

"Not in my experience." Just then I saw a flash of what I assumed was Dean in hell. I kept silent though. I didn't want to interrupt Castiel. I couldn't call him Dad just yet he still was fairly new to me.

"Whats the matter? You dont think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked. Dean took a deep breath in.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." I sat there shocked and I could see the shock written over Dean's face as well. Castiel walked over to me and placed his fingers on my forehead. With a fluttering noise we were back in the abandoned house.


	3. 4-03 In the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did Kevin would be brought back. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

In the Beginning

"Avriel come here please."

"Dad I said you could call me Avi and what time is it?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and pulling on a sweater.

"We must go and speak with Dean Winchester. Go get dressed." I plod my way back to the bedroom and change blindly into a shirt and jeans. I walk back to where Dad os sitting and he places a hand on my head. I blink and we are in a motel room. The sleeping figure of Dean is on the bed. As in the barn I can see flashes of what hell was like for Dean. He wakes suddenly.

"Hello Dean. What were you dreaming about?" I stifle a laugh and Dad looks at me.

"Dad it is really freaking creepy to just show up in someones motel room and ask what they are dreaming about."

"What do you want?"

"You have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Dad places his fingers on Dean's forehead and he is transported to somewhere else.

"Where is he?"

"The past."

"What year?"

"1973."

"Why?"

"That is enough questions Avriel."

"Its Avi." I say and he transports us back to the house.

"I'm going back to sleep." I say and crash on the bed. Soon I am asleep, my dream comes to me like a vision.

Dean is sleeping on a bench when a police officer wakes him up and kicks him off. Dean pulls out his cellphone to realise he has no service. He walks across the street to Jaybirds Diner. He sits beside a man.

"Hey man can you tell me where I am?" He asks the man

"Jaybirds Diner."

"Ya I figured as much. City? State?"

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"Lawrence, Kansas." Dean repeated

"Hey buddy you alright?"

"Ya rough night."

"Coffee over here Reg." The man says pointing at Dean. Dean pulls out his cellphone.

"Do you know where I can get service for this thing?" The man took one look at it and scoffed

"The USS Enterprise." Reg came with Deans coffee

"Nice threads. You know Sonny and Cher broke up?"

"Wait Sonny and Cher broke up?" The man asked. Dean looked around the diner and then at the newspaper. He saw the year 1973.

"Hey Winchester." Another man said and both Dean and the man turned. "Son of a bitch. How you doing corporal?"

"Hey how you doing Mr. D?" The man shook hands with Mr. D. Dean looked on in shock.

"I heard you were back."

"Little while now."

"Good to have you back."

Avi shot up in bed. She looked around the room and saw Castiel sitting beside her bed.

"I know what you are doing Avriel."

"Avi. And what am I doing?"

"Astral projection. You are projecting yourself to where Dean is and are witnessing what he is doing."

"Really? I thought I was just dreaming." I said

"Now is not the time to joke Avriel. You need to stop."

"You need to stop calling me Avriel. I am just going to stop answering to it." He placed his hand on my forehead and we were transported to 1973. Just in time to see Dean coming around the corner. His face fell when he saw us.

"Hello Dean."

"Is this real?"

"Very?"

"Does she have to be here?" He asked pointing to me

"Hey! You think I want to be here? No, I just get dragged everywhere my father goes so if you have a problem with me, suck it up princess."

"So what? Some angels got their hands on some deloriums or something?" I snickered. Dean looked at me and I stopped

"Time is fluid. It is hard, but we can bend it on occasion."

"Well bend it back! Or tell me what the hell I am doing here!"

"I told you. You have to stop it."

"He did tell you you had to stop something." I chime in. Dean gives me a bitchface and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Stop what? Huh? Is there something nasty after my dad?" A car honking makes us all turn our head to the direction of the sound. Once Dean looks away Castiel disappears. Leaving me with Dean. He looks back at me.

"What are you allergic to straight answers? You son of a bitch! You! You're his daughter. What the hell am I doing here?" I shrug.

"How should I know. He doesnt tell me anything. Why am I stuck here?"

"I dont know."

"There you go. There is your answer from me." We start to walk down the sidewalk until we reach a car dealership. Dean sees the man from the diner in there about to buy a VW van.

"Oh no no no no."

"What?"

"That man about to buy a VW is my dad." He walks into the dealership and I follow. We lean against an Impala.

"Thats not the one you want." Dean says to his Dad

"Are you following me or something?"

"No just passing by. I never got to thank you for the cup of coffee this morning. I was a little out of it."

"More than a little." His dad and I say at the same time. Dean glares at me.

"Let me repay the favour. Avi off." He says and I hop off the Impala. I go and stand beside his dad.

"Are you his daughter?"

"No. I'm more of an acquaintance."

Dean taps the hood of the impala

"This is the one you want."

"Oh ya. You know something about cars?"

"Ya. My dad taught me everything I know. And this. This is a great car." He says popping the hood. "3 27 4 barrel 275 horses. This thing is cherry."

"You know man you're right."

"What ya buying that thing for?" I let out a silent huff and my dad appears beside me. With one touch he brings me back home.

"Dont you think it will be a touch suspicious that I was there one moment and gone the next?"

"No. Avi we need to talk."

"Okay what about?"

"You are nephillim." I nod "That means you have some powers. You have to know how to use these powers or you will get hurt."

"What kinds of powers are we talking here?"

"Every case is different so I do not know." He places his hand on my head and I fall asleep instantly. I did not dream this time. When I wake up I am in the back of a car traveling down the road. Dad and Dean are having a conversation so I pretend to be sleeping. After a couple moments I do fall back asleep and wake up in my bed. I plod out to the kitchen and see my father sitting there.

"We need to go speak with Dean Winchester." He grabs my hand and we are in Dean's motel room.

"I couldn't stop any of it." I see flashes of what happened. Mary kissing the demon, Samuel killing Deanna. John coming back to life. I sit beside Dean and pull him into a hug and surprisingly he doesn't pull away. He hugs me for a moment then lets go.

"She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery didn't she?"

"Dont be too hard on yourself. You couldn't've stopped it." Dean rose from the bed.

"What?"

"Destiny can't be changed Dean." He turned to face Dean. "All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?"

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell you talking about." Dad looks at the empty bed next to Dean's and so do Dean and I. Dean looks back at Castiel.

"Wheres Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why? What his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Wheres Sam?" Dean asks sterner this time.

"425 waterman." Dean goes to leave the motel. As he is checking his gun Castiel says.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road. We don't know where it leads. So stop it. Or we will." With a final glance at Dean he disappears.

"He has got to stop doing that." I say

"I hear ya. Get in the car." I follow him out of the motel and climb in to the passenger seat of the impala.

"What was the address again?" He asks

"425 waterman." He turns on the car and speeds out of the parking lot.


	4. 4-04 Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All rights belong to Eric Kripke. **

**Enjoy and dont forget to review. **

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

Metamorphosis

Dean and I sped out of the motel parking lot and on to the road. After a few uncomfortable moments Dean spoke.

"Av," I look at him "Imma call you Av alright?" I nod "Alright Av, you seem like a nice girl and all, excuse me if I come across as demanding, but why does your dad drag you everywhere?" I shrug.

"He explained it to me a couple days ago, but I wasnt really paying attention. I was more concerned with finding a way out than listening to what he had to say. What I remember is him saying something about me being 'The Prophetess of the Apocalypse' or something like that. Also other angels will most likely try and kill me so he keeps me close to protect me."

"And how old are you?"

"14."

"Damn. How did you find out Cas was your dad?"

"A demon tried to kill me so he rescued me and killed the demon. He thinks I was sleeping, but when I sleep I 'Astral Project.'" I say using finger quotes

"Astral Project? What the hell is that?"

"What I think it means is I can project my self anywhere I please and no one knows I am there. I may of followed you into the past using Astral Projection."

"What?"

"When Dad sent you back I fell asleep and it was like I was walking beside you or something."

"So can you read minds?" I contemplate telling Dean about my visions of his Hell, but decide against it. I am still building trust with him I dont need what little trust we have to shatter because I saw him in hell.

"No. I can not read minds. I just tried reading yours, either you have a very strong mental wall or I just cant read minds." I see Dean's posture relax noticeably. We pull up at 425 waterman and exit the car.

"Stay here." Dean orders

"No! If I am going to be ditched with you, I may as well be of some use."

"Fine, but if you get hurt its on you."Dean puts his finger to his lips and we enter the building. We creep along the walls letting the shadows engulf us. We come to a window into another room. I see a tall man with longer hair and a short woman. I focus on the woman and a vision that I have seen before flashes across my eyes.

'A blond hair woman stands in front of a door. Dean is laying on a table. The other man (who I am presuming is Sam) is standing pushed against the wall. The blond hair woman open the door

"Sic'm boy." I watch as Dean is ripped apart by the invisible dog. The vision starts to shake and I blink realizing that Dean was shaking my arm.

"You alright kid? Your eyes went completely blue and glowing for a moment." Do I tell him? Do I keep it a secret?

"Ya. I'm fine. Must be a Nepillim thing." I can see the disbelief spread across Dean's eyes, but he nods his head anyways. We walk to the door of the room and enter. Sam is helping another man walk out of the room. His smile falls flat when he sees Dean and I enter. Dean walks forwards as Sam leans the man against the wall.

"So anything you want to tell me Sam?"

"Who is she?"

"Not important. I will repeat myself. Anything you want to tell me Sam?"

"Dean hold on. Just let me-"

"Let me explain? You can explain this? Well start with this. Who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

"He could ask you the same thing Dean." The woman spoke and a name flashed in my mind. Ruby.

"Ruby." I said and everyone turned to look at me. Dean shook my arm and I blinked.

"Gotta stop doing the eye thing kid. Its freaking me out." He turns to Ruby. "Is she right."

"Good to see you again Dean."

"Ruby. Is that really Ruby?" He looks at Sam and Sam nods. Dean looks at the ground. Suddenly he grabs Ruby and slams her against the wall. He pulls out the same knife he stabbed Dad with and tries to stab her with it. Sam grabs his arm and tries to prevent Dean from stabbing Ruby. Ruby looks at me and starts laughing.

"Really Dean? Isn't she a bit young to be slumming it up with you. You have a habit of picking the wrong women to tangle with." Dean looks back at me and suddenly I am watching from his point of view. I see me standing there, eyes fully blue and an orb of blue light surrounding me. A breeze picks up my hair and the orb swells to the breaking point. It shatters into a million pieces and I am back in my own body. I just have time to blink before I collapse.

"Dean who the hell is she? You are going to criticize me over being with a demon while you are with her?"

"We are not together! The angel who pulled me from hell dumped her with me. I dont know what to do with her."

"Right always an excuse Dean."

"Shut up Ruby."

"All of you quiet." I hear my father's voice. "Dean is telling the truth. I must return her to safety." He grabs my arm and I feel like I am flying. I open my eyes to see the familiar celling of the abandoned house above me. I see the face of my father above me as well.

"Hey. Wanna tell me why I became a glowing blueberry back there?"

"You did not become a glowing fruit."

"I mean why was that blue light coming from my eyeballs?"

"It was your angel side reacting to being near a demon."

"So every time I am near a demon that will happen?"

"Most likely. You can learn to keep it under control."

"Why didnt I do that when Mr. Harrison attacked me?"

"You had a spell placed on you at birth that kept your powers dormant. I figure the spell wore off."

"One more question. Why do you keep leaving me with Dean only to come back and take me home?"

"There will come a time when I can no longer protect you. When you become The Prophetess of the Apocalypse you will be on your own and I will not be able to protect you."

"That still doesnt tell me why you keep dumping me with him."

"I am still an angel and I go on missions of heaven. Most of heaven doesn't know you are with me. If they found out you could be killed. So I place you in the care of Dean Winchester to keep you safe while I am occupied."

"Cool. Hey. Why do you drag me everywhere?"

"To acquaintance you with the Winchesters. You can only be outside of the protection in this place for so long before the angels will sense your presence."

"Is there any way for my presence to go undetected?"

"I can carve sigils into your ribs. Would you like me to do that?"

"Sure. If it means a little less zappy zap. Do it." Dad placed a hand on my chest. I was about to move away when a pain shot across my chest. All air was pushed from my lungs. The pain grew stronger and stronger until I couldnt breathe. He took his hand off my chest. I struggled to put air back in my lungs.

"What the hell was that?"

"I carved protection sigils into your ribs. Now no angels including myself will be able to detect your presence."

"Thats nice."

"I am being summoned again. You must go to the Winchesters." He placed his hand on my head and I found my self in the backseat of the impala. Both Dean and Sam were watching someone with binoculars. They didnt seem to know I was here. I could have some fun with this.

"You do know stalking is illegal." I say. San whips his head to face me. Dean just puts down his binocular and smiles.

"Good job kid." He says giving me a high five.

"Who are you?" Sam asks

"My name is Avriel, but everyone calls me Avi." I reach my hand out for him to shake.

"Sam. Why are you in the backseat of our car?" He asks shaking my hand. When he touches my hand another vision crosses my eyes.

'A man stands above Sam's crib. He cuts his wrist and lets the blood fall into Sam's mouth. Sam starts to cry. Mary gets out of bed and walks to the nursery. The man flings her against the wall. She starts sliding up the wall until she is on the celling. John comes into the room. He watches as Mary bursts into flames above him. The vision shakes again and I blink. Sam is staring at me weird and Dean is shaking my arm.

"Kid you have got to stop doing the eye thing. Its really fucking creepy." Sam gestures to Dean and Dean lean in to him. They try to whisper, but their deep voices make it hard.

"What is she?"

"Cas called her nephillim, what a nephillim is I dont know."

"I read in one of Bobby's books that a nephillim was the child-"

"Nephillim are the children of 'The Sons of God' and 'The Daughters of Men.' They are considered abominations in heaven. Some angels are dead set on ridding the world of them. Some angels however think that the nephillim can be used to do their dirty work." I cut in and both men look at me. "You try taking pretty much 10 years of biblical studies."

"So you have super hearing?"

"No you two were being incredibly loud."

"We've got movement." Dean says picking up his binoculars. Sam picks his up as well. They focus on a window. I squint and make out the shape of a man shoving what looks to be raw meat into his mouth.

"What? Is he eating raw meat?"

"Yup looks like it."

"That man is sick." Sam lowered his binoculars

"I think that qualifies as weird."

"Really?" Dean asked and put the keys into ignition and drove away. On the way back to the motel Sam hounded me with questions.

"So you are an angel?"

"Part angel. My mother was a human and my father was Castiel."

"Can you die?"

"I have never died before so I can not answer that question."

"How old are you?"

"14."

"What is with the glowing blue eyes."

"Ya kid what is with that. The first time it happened just your iris' were glowing. Now its your whole eye. Whats up with that?"

"Dad figures I had a spell placed on me at birth to keep my powers dormant and the spell is wearing off."

"The eye thing is still pretty creepy." Dean pulls up in front of their motel. Him and Sam climb out and I follow. Dad said that the eye thing would only happen around a demon. So why did it react with Sam?

"Hey kid. Knees to the chest. Hustle it!"Dean yells at me. I pick up my pace and catch up with them as they open their room door.

"Travis. See Sam I told you we shoulda hid the beer." The man they called Travis stood from where he was sitting and walked over to us.

"Smartass. Get over here." Travis says pulling Dean into a hug. "Good to see ya." He says pulling Sam into a hug. I notice a cast on his arm.

"And who is she?" He says walking over to me.

"This is Avi. Shes a hunter in training."

"Training hunters now. Wow you guys are slipping." He places an arm around my shoulders. At his touch I see a man on fire dance across my sight. The vision is gone before it can begin.

"Its been said."

"Its been too long. I mean look atcha grown men, training this fine young lady in the fine art of hunting. John woulda been proud of ya. Sticking together like this."

"Yup we're sticking together. Nothing more important than family." Dean shot in Sam's direction. Travis walked back to the table and sat himself back down.

"Sorry Im late to the dance. Thanks for helping an old man out. Im a little short handed here."

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened?"

"Shes a polite little thing isn't she? I broke my arm darlin'." He turns to the brothers. "So did ya track down Montgomery?"

"Ya he had a hell of a case of munchies. Topped off a burger that he forgot to cook." A shiver runs down my spine at the memory.

"Thats him alright."

"Whats him?"

"Boys we've got a Rugaru on our hands."

"A rugaru? Is that made up? That sounds made up."

"Actually a rugaru is the result of a genetic mutation that, when expressed, causes the affected human to experience a murderous, cannibalistic hunger. The rugaru can appear human for years never knowing its true nature. Once they have their brains on hungry they will eat any meat they can get their hands on, including human. One bite of human flesh and they themselves can never be human again. The only way to kill one is to set it on fire." I recite, thankful for my little group of friends back home. We used to sneak a book about monsters from the library and we would go into the woods and read the pages of lore.

"Smart little thing. Tell me is the rugaru virus genetic or does it just affect random people?"

"The virus is genetic."

"What do rugarus look like?"

"Wormy skin, rotting teeth the whole she-bang."

"Boys you have yourself a valuable resource here. Use her while you still can." Sam left to go get newspaper leaving Travis, Dean, and I. Travis and Dean wasted no time getting to work on homemade flamethrowers.

"So fire huh?"

"Only way I've found to kill these bastards. Deep fry em extra crispy."

"This'll be bad. That what you do to Jacks dad?"

"Yup." Sam entered the room again with his paper.

"Wasted no time huh?"

"Cant. This guy hulks out we wont be finding bodies. Just remains." Sam sat in the chair across from Travis and beside me.

"What if it doesnt? Hulk out?" Dean and Travis stared at Sam incredulously. I turned my head and looked out the window staring into the tree line.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

"Come on Josh. Dont be scared. Its just the woods." Cassandra teased

"It may be just the woods, but we are out after curfew with stolen property. Excuse me for not wanting to get demerit points. Unlike some of you I want to go to an Ivy League school."

"Josh its not stolen. We are just taking it for a midnight stroll."

"Without permission."

"Josh, Cassandra, and Carlos. Would you stop your hissy fitting. We dont want any teachers to find us." I said waving my flashlight around looking for the cave we marked. I find our crude stone carvings on the cave door.

"We're here." I say in a singsong voice. All of us pile into the cave. Cassandra stands.

"I hereby declare this reading of 'The Book of Everything that Goes Bump in the Night' to begin at 12:21pm. Roll call. Twig,"

"Here." Josh calls

"Twiddle dee,"

"Here." Dani calls

"Twiddle dum,"

"Here," Carlos says

"Feathers,"

"Here." I say

"Hobbit,"

"Here," says Megan

"Turnip," Josh asks

"Here." Cassandra says. She opens the book to the page on rugarus. We all crowd around her as she reads aloud the lore to us. The world starts to shake.

xXx

End Flashback

xXx

I lift my head from the glass of the window pane to find Sam shaking me.

"We're leaving."

"Okay." I follow Sam to the impala and get into the back seat. Dean starts the car and pulls out. We drive down the highway. Dean breaks the silence.

"So we gonna go talk to this guy, which I am totally down for. But I gotta know. If push comes to shove are you going to shove?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Odds are we're going to have to burn this guy alive. I just want to know if you're up for it."

"This guy has a name and a wife."

"Who we are probably going to make a widow. Are you up for it?"

"Im sure if he turns I'll kill him, but until then humour me on this." Dean nodded then looked at me in his rearview mirror.

"What about you kid?"

"What about me?"

"You up for deep frying us some rugaru."

"I dont know."

"Well you said it your self. If you are going to be dumped with us then you may as well be useful. So decide."

"Dean be nice." I fell a familiar twinge of rage building in my stomach. Thats one of the things my councillors said I needed to work on. Anger management. The only reason I went to those stupid councillors was so I could get permission to use the shotgun.

"No Sam thats quite alright. Dean I am up for deep frying us some rugaru." Sam looks at me "If push comes to shove." Dean smiled at me in the mirror.

"Sam are you going to be okay on this?"

"Yes Dean you already asked me."

"Are you sure? Nice guy, but he has something in his blood. Maybe you can relate."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car Dean or I will." Dean consented and pulled over into a little wooded area. Before he stopped Sam opened his door and hopped out.

"This is why I am not honest with you. Because I am tired of the way you look at me. You look at me like I am some sort of freak. You talk to me like I am an idiot. Like I dont know the difference between right and wrong." He looks at Dean. Dean looks at me and I put my hands up.

"This is between you two. Dont bring me into this."

"Well do you know the difference. You've been walking a pretty dark road here."

"You dont know what is wrong with me." He throws up his hands and I see a small scar. Nothing major and it reminds me of the vision I had when I first shook hands with him. Everything starts to click.

"Demon blood." I say just as Sam says

"I have demon blood in me Dean."

"What did you say Avi?"

"I said demon blood. Since we are being perfectly honest here with everybody. There is something you should know about me. I have a gift okay. I have not been perfectly honest either. About the blue light thing. But first you should know that every time someone touches me for the first time, I have a vision of their past. I see their memory. Dean when I met you I saw you in hell. Sam when I first met you and shook hands I saw when you were a baby the night your mother died. When Travis put his arm around me I saw when he burned Jack's dad."

"Ok thats weird. You saw me in hell, but I have no memory of it. How does that work and what about the blue eye thing?"

"Your brain must be blocking the memories from hell. And the blue eye thing. Dad said my eyes will only do that in the presence of a demon."

"Why did they do it when you met me? Im not a demon."

"I think because of the demon blood."

"You see Dean. I have a disease pumping through my veins. I cant rip it out or scrub it clean. Even a part angel recognises that I am a whole new level of freak."

"Sam. No dont think like that. You are a nice guy."

"Avi. I cant help but think that because it is the truth. Thats why I did what I did. I am trying to take this curse and turn it into something good, because I have to." I step forwards and give Sam a hug.

"You are not a freak."

"Thanks. At least one of us believes that."

"Lets just go talk to the guy- I mean Jack." Dean turns around and gets back in the car. I turn to Sam.

"Sam you are not a freak."

"Easy for you to say. You dont have demon blood pumping through you."

"Sam I've been called a freak as well. Do you want to know why?" He looks at me. "Because some people are jerks and they bully people to past their breaking point." I pull up my sleeve and show Sam the many scars lining my wrist and arm. "They called me a freak because they pushed me to do this. I had no one to turn to. So I did it some more. And do you know what it felt good too. What I am trying to say is I got past all that and so can you." I turn and get back in the impala sliding my sleeve back down. Soon after Sam joins us. We drive to Jack's house in silence. We pull into the driveway and enter the backyard. We come up behind Jack.

"Jack Montgomery." Sam begins and Jack turns.

"My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean and our little sister Avi." I cant help but hold back a smile. He called me his sister without hesitation. He probably was rehearsing that on the car ride here.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Jack asks

"About you." I say "About how you're changing."

"Excuse me?"

"You probably feel your bones move under your skin, and your appetite is reaching hungry , hungry hippos level. How am I doing so far?" Jack shifts his gaze to each one of us before resting on Sam.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're someone who know a little bit about something."

"We're people who can help."

"Please just hear us out." I add. He nods and we begin to tell him about what he is. He runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry a what?"

"A rugaru. Sounds made up, but believe me its not."

"I've noticed some things, some strange things, but I'm sick or something."

"Your father was one of these things." Sam said. Jack stared at him in disbelief so I add.

"Your real father. He passed it on to you."

"No. I mean are you listening to yourselves. You sound-"

"Lets skip the whole you guys are crazy speech. Your hungry Jack and you will only get hungrier."

"For what?" He asked

"Long-pig." I answered

"A little manburger helper may have crossed your mind already."

"Really Dean? Manburger helper?" I ask.

"No."

"You can fight it Jack."

"No."

"Others have."

"No."

"Not gonna lie it aint gonna be easy. Be like an alcoholic when theres no whiskey. You can fight it off or else."

"Or else what?"

"You take one bite of human and its all over. We will have to stop you." Sam says and I nod once Jack looks at me.

"How old are you kid?" I look at Sam and Dean. I see Dean holding up 2 fingers then 1.

"21."

"You look a little young for 21."

"Its a wonder what makeup can do these days. Right Avi?" Dean asks

"Right. They can make you look 7 years younger."

"Get off my property. I see you three again I am calling the cops." Sam stands from the bucket he was sitting on.

"Jack your wife. Everyone is in danger."

"NOW!" He yells attracting the attention of his neighbour. We turn and leave. While we are walking out Dean whispers.

"Good talk." We go back to the motel room to do research. After a couple minutes Dean announces he is going to get some pie and asks if we want anything. Both Sam and I shake our heads. Sam waits until we hear the rumble of the impala fade away before speaking.

"Do you really believe that I am not a freak?" I look up from the book I was reading.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't've said anything if I didn't."

"But you've just met me. How can you judge a person based on about a day of being with them?"

"A lot can happen in one day Sam. And to answer your question. First impressions make the biggest impact."

"What was your first impression of me?"

"Well the first time I saw you was when you did that smoke thing with the dude in the warehouse. I got the impression that you were. A take charge kind of guy. Also your hair was fabulous."

"Thanks. Your too."

"Thanks."

"My first impression of you was when you walked in with Dean. You looked just a bit scared and the rest was curiosity."

"That night was a whole new experience for me. I went from a normal life to being thrust into this in about one minute."

"You had a normal life? What was it like?"

"My life was normalish. I mean I went to a boarding school that you got into when you were in kindergarten and you didnt leave until you graduated. I was abandoned as a baby so the teachers at the school took care of me. I had a little group of friends. We did almost everything together. All the kids at that school hated The Cheese Platter Barbies." Sam let out a laugh

"Cheese Platter Barbies? What does that mean?"

"The Cheese Platter Barbies. Every school has them. They are the ones with the perfect hair and makeup. They get passed around at parties so that why we call them The Cheese Platter Barbies."

"Are they the ones who made you." He gestures to my arms. I nod.

"How long has it been since you last, you know, cut?"

"About a couple years." We hear the familiar rumble of the impala. Dean comes crashing into the motel room.

"Get in the car. Travis phoned. Jack is starting to hulk out." Sam and I grabbed our impromptu flamethrowers and threw them in the car. We climbed in and Dean drove off. We parked a ways away from Jack and watched him. When Jack got up and started to climb the fire escape we all jumped into action.

"Dammit Jack." Sam swore.

"Lets go. Avi you stay with Sam."

"Alright." We grabbed our flamethrowers and climbed out of the car. I stayed next to Sam, mirroring his movements. We climb up the stairs and burst open the door to the apartment. A woman screams at us.

"Hey! We're here to save you I guess." Dean says

"We should go." I say and get two agrees. We move out of the house and Dean closes the door behind us.

"Really. 'We're here to save you I guess?' What was that Dean?" Sam asks as we climb back into the car.

"I had to say something." We drive in silence until we reach the Montgomery's house. We climb out of the car and Dean points out Travis's car.

"I guess we know where Travis is."

"That stupid son of a bitch." Sam says as we climb the stairs to the house. We enter the house and everything looks normal. Except for the giant bloodstain on the carpet with a trail leading to behind the couch. We follow the trail and come across a bloody cast with some tendrils of skin hanging on it.

"Think thats Travis?"

"Or whats left of him." The sight is so gruesome I turn away. Sam comes up behind me and pulls me into a hug.

"First body?" I shake my head.

"I've seen a dead body before. Its just theres so much blood." He lets me go with one final squeeze. Sam turns to Dean.

"Guess you were right about Jack." Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Jack comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the living room table. Sam tries to grab Dean from Jack, but Jack flings him to the ground. I run up behind him and try to hit Jack on the head with my flamethrower, as he is doing to Sam. He stops for a moment and flings me against a wall. He holds my throat until black spots dance across my vision. Finally blackness overcomes my vision and I slump to the ground. Jack resumes hitting Sam with his own flamethrower. One of he advantages of being part angel I guess is that I heal fast. So within seconds I am conscious again. I pretend to still be asleep while I look through a crack in my eyelid. I try and find my flamethrower and find it discarded about 3 feet away. I see Jack move Sam to a closet and lock him in. He sits in the middle of the floor just rocking himself until I hear the closet doorknob jingling.

"Dean? Avi?"

"Dean and Avi cant come to the phone right now."

"If you hurt them Jack I swear to god."

"Relax. Dean is fine." He turns his head in my direction. "Avi however. I dont think she is even breathing. Dean will be fine if you calm down."

"Is Avi dead?" Jack stands up and walks over to me. He crouches down and feels my neck for a pulse. I have to resist the urge to flinch away when he places his blood slick fingers on my neck.

"Sorry there Sam." He inhales, "Your little sister smells so delicious."

"Dont you touch her!" From the noises coming from inside the closet I'd say Sam was trying to knock the door down. Jack walks back and sits next to Dean.

"Listen Jack. Just open the door we can talk this out."

"We'll just have a little brainstorming session.

"Alright. Please."

"I dont think so. Not after what you did!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive!"

"What why?"

"He didnt say. Psychopaths don't have to explain themselves." Jack kept glancing at me hungrily and I thought that if Sam didnt think of a plan to escape I would be Aviburger. Jack starts to creep closer to me.

"Listen Jack. Me and my siblings we woulda never hurt her okay."

"Its alright if I eat dead people right? I mean I didn't kill them. One bite couldnt hurt." I feel his breath on my arm.

"Jack stop. Listen. We did not send Travis to hurt you. We would never do that." I feel Jacks teeth brush my arm and fight the urge to shudder.

"God. I'm so hungry."

"Jack you don't want to do this."

"I can never see my family again. You do. You, your friend. You made me into this."

"No one is making you kill us." Jack runs his finger along my face and finds a small cut. He dabs up the blood from it and licks it off his fingers.

"Listen to me. I know you have this dark pit inside you. Believe me I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall in to it. You can fight this."

"Have you seen me lately?"

"It doesnt matter what you are. It only matters what you do. Its your choice." Jack contemplates this for a moment then he starts making chocking noises. He picks up my arm and moves it closer to his mouth. He opens his mouth wide when Sam opens the closet door, picking up my flamethrower.

"Jack." Dean stirs. Jack drops my arm and goes to attack Sam. Sam lights the flamethrower before Jack can reach him. Jack erupts in a ball of flames. Dean and I watch. Dean's eyes are wide open. I slide one eye open. Sam sees me and rushes over to help me. I slide the other one open. Sam helps me into a standing position. I look at Jack's burnt body.

"Did you?" Sam nods. I wrap my arms around him, half for support half for a hug.

"You alright kid?" Dean asks

"Ya. Major headache coming on, but I am fine." As we are walking back to the car Dean turns to me and asks.

"Did you astral project?" Sam looks at us clueless.

"Only for a moment."

"Which moment was that?"

"When Jack was about to chomp down on my neck." We climb into the impala and drive away.

"You did good out there kid."

"Thanks Dean."

"Sam you did the right thing. That guy was a monster. No going back." The impala was plunged into silence until Dean spoke again.

"Sam I want to tell you I am sorry. I have been kinda hard on you lately."

"Dont worry about it Dean."

"Its just your psycic thing it scares the crap outta me."

"Dean if its all the same I'd rather not talk about it."

"You dont wanna talk? What you?"

"Theres nothing more to say. I cant make you understand Dean."

"Then try Sam."

"I cant. Because this thing. This blood its not in you like its in me. Its just something I have to deal with."

"Not alone." Sam says nothing, he just looks out the window.

"Either way its the same. These powers its like playing with fire. Im done with them. Im done with everything."

"Really? Well thats a relief. Thank you."

"Dont thank me. Im not doing it for you. Or the angels or demons or anybody. This is my choice."


	5. 4-05 Monster Movie

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke. **

**Hey guys. Been working on this one for a while. This episode was just full of so many WTF moments in my opinion. Anyways. I will usually update on weekends about once or possibly twice. There will not be an update next week as I will not be able to get on Wi-Fi. Thank you to the reviewers;**

**Tardis-Blue-Jay**

**Erin Bloodrein Sage**

**And to the guest reviewer**

**Bloodrein**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**xXx**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

Monster Movie

I sit in the backseat of the impala staring out the window as we drive down a road. We pass a sign that says Pennsylvania.

"Man the radio around here sucks." Dean remarked. Sam just continued looking at the map.

"Come on Sammy. Jobs don't get any weirder than this. Vic with a gnawed on neck, body drained of blood and a witness who swears up and down it was a vampire."

"No I agree with you. Its a hell of a case."

"Avi. Little more gusto please." Dean says looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Its a hell of a case Dean!" I say giving him a thumbs up.

"Good job kid. Now you try Sam."

"Its just the world is coming to an end Dean."

"Ya well we cant save the world. Not today anyways. But what we can do is chop off some vamps heads. Come on it'll be like the good old days. Bout time theWinchesters got back to a straight forward, black and white case." Sam turns in his seat to look at me.

"Avi are you going to be alright? There is going to probably be a lot of blood. If you aren't up for this then you don't have to be part of it."

"I should be fine. Thank you Sam for warning me."

"One more thing. Dean asked you if you Astral Projected back at the Montgomery's. Whats that all about?"

"When I sleep I astral project. Which means I can project myself anywhere I please and no one knows Im there. Its quite cool when you think of it." Sam turns back around and I continue to stare out the window at the woods around the road. Josh and Dani loved the days when we would go on hikes for gym. I miss them. I wonder what they think happened to me? I mean, I leave the school with Mr. Harrison then a couple hours later he shows up dead? That must of raised some concerns and red flags. The lightning flashes and I shiver. We pull up at a motel. Sam goes to get us a room while Dean unloads the car. I notice he pulls out three duffle bags instead of the usual two.

"Whats with the extra duffle bag?"

"Thats yours. Cas came and dropped it off." He tosses the bag at me and I catch it, but almost drop it. Sam comes back jingling a room key. We all pile into room number 8. When we enter I notice two beds, a couch, a table, and a small kitchen.

"Avi. Sam. Your on beds. I get couch." Dean says

"No I can take the couch. Im smaller than you so I'll be able to fit on it better." I protest

"If you say so." I nod and place my bag on the couch. Dean and Sam start changing into their pyjamas. Or what they think are pjs. Dean's consist of a shirt and boxers, while Sam's are a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and change into my school sweatpants and a T-shirt. I shove my clothes into the bag and my hand brushes the blood crusted shirt of my uniform. I pull out my uniform and lay it on the floor. The knife went in my chest and blood pooled there. Also there is some blood splatter on the tie and skirt from when Dad pulled the knife out. Someone knocks on the door and I shove my uniform back in the bag and zip it up. I open the door and see Sam outside. I smile and duck around him. I see Dean sprawled out on the bed already and I lay down on the couch. The room is silent. I think Dean is sleeping until he speaks up.

"We're going to have to go undercover as FBI agents tomorrow. We didnt know if you would be with us so you'll go to the library and do research ok? After this we'll go and get you some IDs."

"Sounds good to me. I never was good at acting anyways." Sam opens the bathroom door and crosses to his bed.

"Night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

"Night Avi."

"Goodnight Dean. Goodnight Sam."

"Night Avi."

Sam turns the lamp off and slides down into bed. I close my eyes and lose myself in a dream. The dream comes in flashes.

'A television on a news station with the headline 'The Rise of Dick.'

A short man with an accent chained to a chair yelling 'I DESERVE TO BE LOVED!'

Dean on a plane pouring holy water on a demon, Sam exorcising that demon.

Dean being ripped up by a hellhound.

Dean dying many times in a time loop.

Sam getting a knife in the back and dying in Dean's arms, Dean selling his soul to save Sam.' The vision ends when I wake up and shoot into a sitting position. Sam has his arm outstretched towards me.

"I was just about to wake you up."

"Guess I had other plans."

"Guess so." I look around the room and notice Dean gone

"Where's Dean?"

"Gone to get breakfast. He told me what he told you last night, about how you said you would go to the library and do research. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I used to be the one that would find information when we did group projects in school." We hear the rumble of the impala approaching and Sam stands and stretches. Dean comes in with a bag of donuts. I have only tasted a donut once. Both Sam and Dean pick a donut out and pass the bag to me. I pick out a plain one and dig in. Dean speaks through a mouthful of donut.

"Kay so while Sam and I are checking this place out you are going to research about this thing. You know what a vampire is right?" I nod.

"Good. What you need to find out is: has this happened in the past, if so do the victims have any connections. Kay?"

"Ok Dean." Dean brushes the crumbs off his hands and face.

"Time for the monkey suits Sammy."

"What are monkey suits?"

"Suits. Dean doesn't like them too much." Dean goes to the car and comes back with two garment bags slug over his arm. He passes the larger one to Sam and heads to the bathroom. He comes out in a suit and tie. Sam goes in after him. I stand and walk to Dean where he is fiddling with his tie.

"Here." I undo his tie and tie it up again, straighter.

"Where did you learn to tie ties?"

"Our school uniforms had ties on them that had to be tied a certain way. Guess its second nature to me." I shrug as Sam comes out in his suit and tie. Dean leans in and whispers in my ears.

"Betcha didnt think they made suits in Sasquatch size. Did you?" I cough to cover my laugh. Sam's tie looks fairly straight so I dont bother fixing it.

"Ready?" Dean asks. Sam and I nod. We exit the motel room and pile into the impala. Dean pulls up to the library in no time. I go to open the door, but Dean turns around in his seat.

"You know what you are looking for right?"

"If this has happened before, if so is there any connections between the past victim and this one." Dean nods and hands me an old cellphone.

"This is one of my old cellphones. Sam or I will call you when we are coming to pick you up. Dont lose it."

"I wont."

"Try looking in past newspaper articles. Those are the best place to start." I open the door and exit the car. I close the door and the impala speeds off into the distance. I climb the stairs to the library and enter. I walk to the front desk. A middle aged woman sits at the desk. She looks up when I approach.

"How can I help you Sweetie?"

"Do you have any old newspaper archives?"

"Sure do. How far back do you need to go?"

"As far back as possible."

"Why, if you dont mind me asking?"

"No its alright. I'm just passing through and thought I would learn as much as possible about this fine place before I have to leave. The best way to do that is by reading newspapers." I give the lady my best smile. She nods and stands up.

"Follow me Sweetie." I follow her to another room with a table and filing cabinets everywhere.

"Each of these drawers is marked with the years contained in it. These are all the papers we've got so. Knock yourself out. Here." She hands me cloth gloves."Wear these when you handle the papers. Holler if you need anything." I thank the woman and close the door behind her. I pull my note pad out of my bag along with a pen. I also pull my hair back into the required form from school. A french braid, then roll the braid into a bun. I walk to the filing cabinet with the farthest date and open it. I pull on the gloves and pull out the first paper. I lay it flat on the table and skim through it. Looking for anything remotely close to what Dean described. After about 3 hours I stand up and stretch my back. I blink a couple times to refocus my eyes. The cellphone Dean gave me rings and I jump at the sudden noise. I answer the cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Avi. Its Sam. Find anything?"

"Nope. Nothing even remotely close."

"I'm just leaving now so I should be there to pick you up soon okay?"

"Alright." I place the newspaper back in its spot and close the drawer. I shove my stuff back in my bag and take the gloves off. I walk out of the room and back to the lady.

"Find everything you need Sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am. I learned a lot about this place. I came to return these." I hand her the gloves.

"Thank you Sweetie. Come back again."

"I'll try." I say and walk out the front door. I see Sam waiting for me in the impala. Something is missing. I climb in the backseat.

"Where's Dean?"

"Flirting with some barmaid."

"Ok. Dont you two have a stick together at all times policy?"

"Well. Its Oktoberfest so Dean is trying to pick up chicks."

"What's Oktoberfest?"

"Its a German holiday from what I've read. You've never heard of it?" I shake my head.

"At my school we didnt celebrate any holidays. Only Easter because it falls on a Sunday."

"So you never celebrated any holidays?"

"Not that the school knew about. I mean we went to school everyday but Sunday, so us older kids would try and give the younger kids a normal holiday without the teachers and headmistress knowing. It was difficult, but we usually just snuck out to the woods."

"You sound like rebellious children."

"Put too many rules on children and they are bound to rebel."

"So you never got summer holidays or stuff like that?"

"Not really. There was a two week period between grades where we would move to different rooms and be given our class lists, but other then that we didnt get any time off except for Sundays when we would go to church."

"So you went to a religious school?"

"Thats a name for it ya. Most kids called it jail or hell." We pull up to the motel and enter our room. Sam flops on the bed and is asleep instantly. I sit down at the table and pull out my notebook. I pull out my pen and start to doodle. Art has always been one of my favourite classes besides weapons. I still do not know why that school had a weapons class. Sam's phone rings and he wakes up. He answers it still asleep.

"What? ...Yup...Shes with me... Ok... Be there soon... Alright...Kay. Bye." He hangs up the phone and climbs off the bed. He grabs the keys.

"Come on. We gotta go get Dean." I flip my notebook closed and hop off my chair. I follow Sam out and we get in the car. Sam drives to a part of town that is unfamiliar to me. Dean comes up to the drivers side and opens the door.

"Scoot." Sam slides across the bench to the passenger side. Dean climbs in. He closes the door and turns to look at me.

"Hey kiddo. You find anything?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. From what I read this hasn't happened before."

"So not one of our cases then." Dean drives back to the motel and we all go into the room. I go back to the table and my notebook and continue my doodle. Sam clicks around on his laptop and Dean cleans his guns until dark. We follow the same routine as last night only I dont even look at my uniform. They climb into the beds and I climb onto the couch.

"Night Sammy."

"Night Dean. Night Avi."

"Goodnight Sam. Goodnight Dean." The room falls silent and we fall asleep. Again visions of both past and future come to me in flashes.

Dean dunking Sam into a bath of ice water.

A boy stealing a stone tablet.

That same boy having his eyes burnt out and laying limp on the floor while Dean cries out "Kevin?" Through tears.

The man with an accent reaching his hand inside my father's stomach and pulling out a stone tablet.

The vision shakes and I open my eyes and blink. Dean is standing over me shaking me.

"Wake up kiddo. We've got something new." I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"What is it."

"Boy was murdered. Ripped into little pieces. Witness swears it was a werwolf."

"First vampire now werwolf? What is going on?"

"During your research did you find anything about werwolves?"

"Nope. The only animal attacks were from dogs that were not on leashes bitting people."

"Sammy and I are going to talk to this witness. You stay here. It shouldn't take long." I nod. They dress in the suits and head for the door. Dean stops and looks at me.

"You dont answer that door unless it is us ok?" I nod "Don't go outside this room. Do not break the salt lines. Is this clear?" I nod.

"Yes Dean."

"Repeat it back to me."

"No answering the door unless it is you two. Don't go outside and don't break the salt lines."

"You still have the cellphone." I hold it up. "Good. Remember this." With that they left and I went back to my doodle. When I finish I lean back and look at my art. A moose. I give a small laugh and rip it out of my book. I fold it up and place it in my pocket. I start to doodle some more. After a while I hear the rumble of the impala and the boys come into the room deep in conversation.

"I'm just saying. It would be cool if this Dracula could turn into a bat."

"Dean we don't even know if this is Dracula." They must of noticed my confused look because they stopped. I raise my eyebrows.

"So apparently we have a Dracula and a werwolf terrorising this town. Wonder whats next?" Sam answers my unasked question.

"Its like those old time movies you get late at night. Dracula, Wolfman. Next it will be a mummy or Frankenstein." I look at them lost. I shrug and turn my attention back to my drawing.

"What you doing over there kiddo?"

"Doodling."

"What you doodling?"

"A doodle. I don't know. Whatever I feel like." Dean stands up and walks behind me and looks over my shoulder. I stop drawing and look at him.

"Looks like a squirrel."

"Ah darn it. I was trying to draw you." I say sarcastically.

I am woken up by Sam who is dressed in the suit already.

"Another one?" I ask voice full of sleep. He nods. Dean comes up behind him jingling the keys.

"Same rules as yesterday. Theres donuts on the table. Lets go Sam." They walk out the door and I stand up and stretch. I walk to the table and spot the bag of donuts. I reach inside and pull out a plain one. As I eat my mind goes to my Dad. I wonder what he is doing right now? I wonder if I can call him somehow? I finish my donut and brush the crumbs from my hands. I remember the first time I had one was when Dani and Megan snuck some in when they went to go visit their parents during the two week break.

xXx

Flashback

xXx

It was the beginning of a new school year. I weave my way through the halls of the dorm through all the people until I reach Dani's room. I give the secret knock and she opens the door. I see all my friends gathered on her bed. She shares a room with her sister Megan.

"Guess what?" She asks unzipping her suitcase

"What?" We all ask in unison

"I brought everyone a treat." She pulled a brown paper bag out of her suitcase and opened it. She pulled a round wheel with a hole missing in the centre.

"What is it?" Josh asks. Like me he has never seen the world outside of the school and woods.

"They're called donuts. They are delicious." She exclaims while handing each one of us one. A knock on the door and we all hide our donuts somewhere inconspicuous. Headmistress Davison walks in.

"Classes are to resume at noon today. Come prepared." With that she moves to the next dorm. Dani gets up and closes the door.

"Ok taste them." We all pull the donuts out of their hiding spots and take a bite out of them. The taste is indescribably delicious compared to what we get every day. Carlos inhales the rest of his and looks at Cassandra. She sighs and gives him half of hers. He smiles and pecks her on the lips.

"Gross get a room." Megan says covering her eyes. I finish my donut and brush the crumbs from my shirt, hands, and mouth. The noon bell rings and we file down to the lunch room to begin another school year at Kensington Private School.

xXx

End Flashback

xXx

I hear the rumble of the impala and Sam comes into the motel room and heads straight for his bag. He pulls out a change of clothes and heads to the bathroom. He comes out a moment later and beckons to me with his hand.

"Come on we gotta go meet Dean and Jamie."

"Who's Jamie?" I ask climbing into the car

"The girl Dean was trying to flirt with. She got a little too close to the Dracula."

"So its back to Dracula now?"

"Yup." We pull into a bar parking lot. Sam exits the car and enters the bar. I do the same. The bar seems empty except for Dean and a blond woman I assume is Jamie.

"Who's she?" She asks

"This is Amelia. She helps us out from time to time.

"Whats up?" I ask

"I found out whats going on. At least part of it." He pulls out a towel and places it on the table. Sam unfolds it to reveal an ear.

"The ear part?"

"ripped it off of Dracula's head." Both our faces cringe in disgust.

"Go on touch it." Sam touches it then holds it out to me. I swallow the bile rising in my throat and poke it. I really have no words to describe that feeling.

"Feel familiar?"

"oh no."

" Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and Milwalki only this one is holy buckets of crazy. Oh and this. I pulled it off during the fight." He hands Sam a necklace.

"Check out the label on the Ribbon." Sam turns the strap to reveal a prop house label.

"Its a costume rental."

"All three Dracula, Wolf Man and Mummy are all the same critter. This means we have to catch this thing before he creatures from the black lagoons somebody." Dean says taking a drink.

"So you guys are like the X-Files? Moulder and Scully? The X-Files are real?" Dean gives a laugh

"No. The X-Files are a TV show. This is real." He says downing the rest of his drink.

"So the stage craft, the costuming. Its almost like he is trying to reenact his favorite movie moments right down to the bloody murders." Sam says leaning against a table.

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?"

"Mina?" I ask

"Ya. He called her Mina and me Mr. Harker."

"Jonathan Harker?" Dean looks at him "They're characters from the movies and novels."

"Oh ya. Mina is Dracula's intended bride and Harker is the fiancée that stands in their way." I say. Dean looks at Jamie.

"He seems to be fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride."

"Oh. Lucky me." Jamie says pouring herself another drink.

"For him to be fixated on you he would have had to seen you before."

"Jamie has anyone weird come through and taken a liking to you?"

"I dont know. Its Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. Theres lots of people... Wait there is Ed."

"Ed Brewer Ed?"

"He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But I dont think hes the kind of guy-"

"Wheres Ed live?"

"I dont know, but he works at the old movie theatre. I think he is a projectionist there." Dean gives her a thumbs up and starts shaking it up and down.

"You take care of Mina?"

"Yup."

"Good. Come with me Amelia." He turns and leaves and I follow. I wait until we are in the car then I ask.

"Why are you bringing me? The logical thing would be to leave me with Dean."

"I need back up on this."

"Why not bring Dean and leave Jamie with me?"

"Because. That is the waitress Dean has been wanting to score with. If I never give him a chance to do it. He will never let it go."

"Huh?"

"Never mind we're here." We pull up in front of a theatre. The sign says 'Now Playing: Phantom of the Opera.' Sam and I enter the building and walk into the lobby. Really ominous organ music is playing. We climb some stairs and Sam pulls a pistol out of his jeans. He loads it and passes it to me. I take it and he pulls another out of his jeans and loads that one. We creep into a movie room and see a figure playing an organ behind the screen. We walk towards it. We walk backstage behind the curtain and see a man in a wifebeater top playing organ. He reaches to his right and pushes a button. A really upbeat beat starts to play and he plays the keyboard to it. I look at Sam trying not to laugh and see he is doing the same. We silently approach the man from behind. The man is dancing along to his music and turns his head slightly. He sees Sam and jumps out of his chair. Sam grabs him by the collar and pulls his gun on him. I raise mine as I had not put it away.

"Alright man what did I-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam bellowed. I jumped a little not ever hearing him above conversational level. The man was nodding his head franticly.

"I know what you did."

"What did I do?"

"I know what you are."

"What am I ? I'm just a guy who likes to play the Casio."

"Had time to grow your ear back." Sam starts pulling on the mans ear and the man screams in pain. Sam stops.

"Its supposed to come off." He looks at me

"No its not." The man says. I shrug and put my pistol in my waistband. Sam gives the guy a weak smile and lets him go. We slowly back away and leave the theatre running. We dont stop until we are in the impala. Once we get on the road I burst out laughing and so does Sam. We laugh until we make it back to the bar. We enter the bar and Sam phones Dean.

"Dean hey uh listen. Ed is not our guy. Im guessing you are at home with Jamie so call me when you get this." He hangs up and pockets the phone.

"Hey Sam look at this." I say pointing to a bottle of liquor on the floor. Sam's eyes flit up to the table and land on the napkin with a kiss on it.

"Lucy." He turns around and heads for the door and I have to jog to catch up with him. We enter the car.

"Where does Lucy live?"

"We will find out." He grabs his laptop from the back and taps away on it. His face lights up and he places his laptop in the backseat and drives off. We come to a nice looking house. Sam walks up to the door and tests the handle to find it locked.

"Cover me." He says and I turn my back to him and watch the street. I hear scratching noises and soon the door is open. We enter silently and close the door as silently as possible.

"Mirror me." Sam mouths as he pulls out his pistol. I do the same. He holds it in front of him and walks pointing the gun in front of him. I walk beside him and cover the places he missed. We walk down a hallway and I knock a vase. I mange to catch it before it drops and I quickly right it. We continue down the hallway. Sam finds a set of stairs and we go down them. At the bottom of the stairs we find Dean strapped to a board and wearing lederhosen. Sam and I make quick work of his binds.

"Ah thank goodness. Just in the nick of time. Guy was about to frankenstein me." Dean hops off the table and I start snickering.

"Hey there Hansel."

"Shut up. The both of you." He holds his hand out and Sam passed him a knife. The three of us quickly walk away. We find a closed door and Sam kicks it all down. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Come on." Sam says. I go first and Dean follows. We walk along the corridor on high alert. We find another door. This one is unlocked so Sam opens it and walks through. The door opens to a bedroom. I see Jamie in a white dress laying unconscious on the bed. Sam rushes to help her, but Dracula comes out of nowhere and grabs him.

"Sam!" I shout and run into the room. Dracula throws Sam into a wall and he crashes through it. Dracula says something I cant understand. I try and punch him, but he dodges and kicks me into a wall. My pistol goes sliding. I slowly climb to my feet as Dean takes a swing at him. Out of three people Dean is the first one to get a hit on him. I make my way over to Jamie as Dean receives a beat down from Dracula. Dracula grabs Dean by the neck.

"Now Harker. Now you die." He hisses and Dean kicks him in the stomach. Dracula stumbles back a few steps.

"How about you shut the hell up?" I reach Jamie and feel her arm for a pulse. I find one and sigh in relief. She stirs and I help her sit up. She see Dean go for Sam's gun and get punched in the face and thrown across the room. She stands up and picks the gun up. Dracula hisses at Dean and Jamie shoots twice.

"Silver?" Dracula asks turning around to find Jamie holding the gun.

"It was beauty that killed the beast. No. Do not weep." Dracula faltered in his place then collapsed into a chair.

"Perhaps. This is the way the movie should end." He said wrapping his cape around himself. He gave one final huff before going limp. Dean stood up and I went to go check on Sam. He was coming too and I helped him stand. He leaned on me as we exited the house. The next day as we prepared to leave Jamie came and said good bye to us. Her and Dean started kissing as she said her goodbyes. Sam and I stood awkwardly behind Dean. They shared one final kiss before Dean turned towards us. We started walking to the impala.

"Hey guys?" We turn around. "You saved my life. So thanks." She walked away and we turned to the impala.

"I like her."

"Feels good to be back on the job doesn't it?"

"Ya it does."

"Hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank."

"Whats gank mean?"

"Oh kiddo. Gank means kill. Its hunter lingo."

"Ahh."

"All in all good hunt. Ending with class."

"All class Dean."

"The shifter man had a point. It would be great if we could turn life into a movie. Although if we were to do this I wouldn't pick the Avid and Castillo meets the monsters kind of thing."

"No no I'd know what you'd pick."

"No you dont."

"Yes I do."

"No. You dont. You dont."

"Porkies 2. You heard me."

"Lucky guess." Dean said as he walked towards the impala. Sam looked at me and shrugged. I follow Dean to the impala and climb in the back seat. Sam climbs in the front and we set off to find another case. Somewhere.


	6. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. **

**Hey guys as a early Christmas gift to all you readers. I have decided to post a little Christmas story from Avi's past at the school. Regular posting will resume in two weeks. **

**Enjoy and dont forget to review**

**Season's Greetings**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**

xXx

Flashback

xXx

I slip into my room and grab the presents for the younger kids. I slip on my overcoat and hide the presents in the many pockets. I slip out of my room and down the hall to Josh's room. I stand infront of his door and rub my feet on the carpet and jiggle his doorknob to signal I am ready. He comes out of his room in much the same coat. We slip along the hallways cursing the school colours for being white and red. Not good colours for sneaking around. We reach the intersection on the hallway and I go right to collect Megan,Dani,Carlos, and Cassandra. Josh goes straight to the stairwell to collect the little kids. I collect each person the same way I collected Josh. We all slip through the halls and meet Josh downstairs. He is just doing the robe of a first year girl up.

"Listen up nuggets. Dont make any noises or we will get caught. You can make noises once we get to the tree. Any questions?" No one raises their hands. "Alright then. Lets go. Remember no noises. Not even a footstep." Cassandra whispers. We manage to get down the hall before a first year boy sneezes. We all freeze in place. We hear the opening of a teacher dorm door and we activate plan 2. Us ninth years each grabbed three kids and hid them in a room. My designated room was at the end of the hall. One of the first years I had with me wouldnt move fast enough, so I picked her up and slun her on my hip. I opened the door to the room and tucked the kids into bed, covering their robes wih the blankets.

"Hide your faces and dont laugh. If you laugh we cant do christmas." I whispered to them. I hid my self in the closet and waited until the teacher had walked by the room before exiting. I motioned for the kids to stay in bed until one of the other ninth years came by and brushed their feet at our door and jiggled our doorknob. I grab the kids and lead them out of the room. We manage to make it tothe foyer without any problems. However once we reached the foyer we had the security cameras to deal with. We had gone ahead before and marked where the cameras had covered and found every inch of the foyer was covered. We take a detour and enter one of the empty dorms. We open the window and I climb out first. Josh hands me the kids one at a time and I place them in the snow beside me. Once all the kids are through Dani climbs out and helps me lead the kids to the tree we picked out. In reality it was a tree branch we stuck in the ground, but whatever works right? We sat the kids around the tree. All the ninth years took the presents out of their coats and passed them around the group. One to each. The boys all got an army man and the girls got a small doll. It wasn't much, but their faces lit up like lightbulbs when they opened the gifts. Dani and Morgan brought several newspapers back with them so we used those to wrap them. Each of the first years came up to us and gave us hugs. When that was finished we taught them _'Little Drummer Boy_' and soon the hushed choir sang it all together.

'_Come they told me_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_A newborn king to see_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Our finest gifts we bring_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_To lay before the king_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum _

_rum pum pum pum_

_Little baby_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_I am a poor boy too _

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_I have no gift to bring_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Thats fit to give our king_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_rum pum pum pum_

_Shall I play for you_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_On my drum_

_Mary nodded _

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_The ox and lamb kept time_

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_I play my drums for him_

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_I played my best for him _

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_The. He smiled at me _

_Pa rum pum pum pum_

_Me and my drum. _

We finished the song and the woods lapsed into silence. The silence was broken by the sound of a yawn. After the first initial yawn more soon joined in chorus. We each grabbed our kids and lead them back to the window where I handed the kids to Josh and once they were all through he lead them back to their beds. Many kids put their presents under their pillows and clutched it in their sleep. When us ninth years got to our floor we said our goodnights and went to our beds. As I fell asleep I thought.

'That Christmas may not have been like the ones in the books, but it was perfect for me. I was surrounded by my friends who are almost like family to me. I cant wait to do it next year.'

xXx

End Flashback

xXx

**Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. I wish you a safe and happy holidays.**

**Dont forget to review**

**Season'sGreetings**

**PlaidWrappedMoose**


	7. 4-06 Yellow Fever

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners. **

Yellow Fever

"Dean! Wait up! Dean!" I say running behind Dean. He looks over his shoulder and then starts running faster. I can hear his heavy breathing from where I am. I kick it in to high gear and draw from whatever energy I have left to speed up as well. Dean turns a corner and I hear a crashing noise. I turn the corner as well and also trip. I land beside Dean. I see a hobo picking up whatever he had and we knocked over. I push myself to my feet and fill my burning lungs with air. I was never good at long distance sprints, just the short ones. Dean pushes himself to his feet as well and I notice the frantic look on his face.

"Run! It'll kill you!" he tells the hobo. Both the hobo and I give him a weird look. We all look where dean is pointing and I see a little dog with a pink bow in its hair. Dean looks at it for a little while longer then runs off screaming.

"I'm really sorry sir. He gets like this sometimes." I say. The hobo nods and I turn and run after Dean.

I hear the patter of the dogs feet behind me and roll my eyes as I follow dean around another corner.

_**43 hours earlier **_

I sit in the back seat of the impala as Dean and Sam turn in to a morgue in Rock Ridge, Colorado. After he puts the car in park Dean turns to me.

"Ok. Are you ready to do this?" I nod "What is your cover story again?" he asks

"I am an intern getting experience in the field with two senior agents."

"Good. Try not to be nervous or they'll suspect something." i nod and wipe my hands on my skirt. We exit the car and walk into the morgue. We approach the medical examiner and give him our cover story. He looks at me a little longer than Sam and Dean and I give him a smile. He leads us to a room where a body sits on a table in a bag.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Ms. Sage. Meet Frank O'Brian." The doctor says unzipping the bag.

"He died of a heart attack right?" Sam asks

"Three days ago yes." Sam pulls out a file and reads from it.

"But frank was 44 years old and according to this, he was a marathon runner."

"Every body drops dead sooner or later. That's why I have job security."

"But frank kicked it here. And just yesterday two perfectly healthy men bit it in Miami. All heart attacks. Don't you think that's strange?" Dean says and I nod.

"Sounds like Miami's problem. Why the hells the FBI getting involved?"

"We just need to see franks autopsy report." the doctor looks at us confused.

"What autopsy?" I raise my eyebrows slightly.

"The one your going to do."Dean says with a smile.

"No I'm not."

"Sir I don't think you understand. We are federal agents. This could be important to our case." Sam says.

"Fine but you all have to get suited up. Even her." he says pointing at me. We get dressed in the suits and aprons. Then we crowd around the body as the doctor begins the autopsy with a cut down Franks chest. He then makes a Y shape starting from the shoulders to the beginning of the cut he made.

"First dead body?" he asks us. I look at Dean and Sam who are standing there with stone expressions on their faces.

"Far from it. Except her."

"Your first."He asks me. I nod.

"Well these suckered can get pretty ripe." He says lifting the flaps of flesh to the sides. "hey hand me those rib cutters will ya?" He asks and Dean passes them to him. He cuts each rib with a squishing noise. I notice Dean looking at Franks left hand.

"What are you looking at?" I ask

"Come here." He motions with his hand. I walk around Franks legs and stand beside points to Franks hand and I notice the groove on his ring finger.

"That from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married."

"ain't my department." The doctor says not taking his eyes of Frank.

"Any ideas how he got these?" Sam asks picking Franks arm up. Franks arm is covered in scratches.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop." The doctor says as if it is the most obvious think in the world. "Probably got scratched up when the body hit the ground. Huh." My eyebrows quirk

"what?" I ask

"I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries or veins."

"Isn't that what a heart attack is?" I ask

"Yes." he gives the heart a few cuts and tries to wrench it out of Franks body. After a few twists the heart comes popping out. I swallow down bile and see Dean gagging. We both quickly recover.

"Hearts pretty damn healthy. Holding that a second would ya?" He says handing the heart to Dean. Dean takes it carefully and holds it away from his body. The corners of Sams lips twitch up in a smile. The doctor goes back and tries to remove the spleen when it bursts and squirts in Sams face.

"Oh sorry. Spleen Juice." I look away and swallow another chunk of bile. I see Dean trying not to laugh. We finish up the autopsy and leave. We head to the police station where the front desk officer tells us to sit. We sit for a while until another officer opens his office door and says to the front desk officer,

"Hey Linus have you seen my-" He stops his sentence when he sees us. We stand.

"Who are they?" He asks

"Federal Agents, and she's their intern." Linus says

"And you kept them waiting?"

"But sir you said not to disturb-"

"Come on back fellas." he says with a wave leading us to his office. We walk towards his office, but he stops us outside the door.

"Shoes off." We look at each other and take our shoes off. I don't mind, the heels were starting to hurt. We walk in and he closes the door behind us.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you." Al says shaking our hands. I see a vision of the day he first became a copy dance across my gestures to the two seats and Dean gestures for me to take it. I nod and sit down. Al picks up a bottle of hand sanitizer and coats his hands in it. We sit in silence until he is done. As he goes to sit he closes his laptop.

"So what can I do for Uncle Sam?" He says leaning back in his chair.

"We're looking into the death of Frank O'Brian. We understand some of your men found his body." Sam says

"They did yes. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell we were gamecocks." Dean starts chuckling. Sam, Al,and I sit there

"That's our softball team name. They're majestic animals." he looks at Dean and Dean nods.

"We were friends since high school. Me and him go way back. This morning I finally got up the strength to see him. Frank was a good man."

"Big Heart." Dean says leaning over my shoulder.

"Before he died did you notice Frank acting strange, maybe scared of something?" Sam says with a pointed look at Dean

"Hell ya. Real jumpy."

"Do you know what scared him?" I ask

"Nope. Wouldn't answer his phone. I finally sent some of my boys over to check on him. And we'll you know the rest." He starts coughing and grabs the hand sanitizer. He squeezes a glob on his hands.

'What?' Dean mouths. Both Sam and I shrug.

"So why the feds give a crap? You don't think there's a case here?"

"No probably nothing." i say.

"Just a heart attack." Dean says. We stand and thank Al. We put our shoes back on and leave. As we cross the road Dean speaks up.

"No way that was a heart attack."

"Definitely not. Three victims,all with those same red scratches, and all of the went from healthy to terrified to dead."

"So they got scared to death?" I ask

"Possibly. What can do that?" Sam says

"What can't? Could be a Ghost, vampire, chupacabra. Could be 100s of things."

"lets make a list of things it could be and start crossing things off."

"Alright, who was the last person to see Frank alive?" Dean asks

"His neighbor."

"Hey stop." We stop at Deans command.

"I don't like the look of those teenagers down there." I look where Dean points and see about five teens in a little group talking. "Let's walk this way." He heads across the street leaving Sam and I on the other sidewalk. We look at him confused then follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sit on Franks neighbor's couch. Across from him and his snake.

"So Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith." Dean nods his head

"Small world." I see Dean look at the iguana then look away really fast.

"When was the last time you saw Frank O'Brian alive?"

"Monday. He was watching me from his window. I waved at hin bjt he just closed the curtains."

"Hmmm. Did you talk to him recently? Did he seem different? Scared maybe?"

"Oh totally. He was freaking out!" Sam and I look at Dean who keep eyeing all the reptiles.

"Do, do you know what scared him?" He asks

"ya, Witches."

"Witches?" I ask

"ya, Wizard of Oz was on that night. He said that green bitch was out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asks

"everything else scared him. Al-Quieda, ferrets, artificial sweetners, those Pez dispensers with the dead little eyes. Anything." I notice Dean eyeing another reptile and give him a small nudge with my elbow.

"What was Frank like?"

"He's dead, you know. I don't wanna hammer him, but he got better."

"Got better?" I ask

"In high school he was a dick."

"a dick?"

"like a bully. He probably taped half the towns butt cheeks together." Dean starts laughing again.

"mine included." He says with a pointed look at Dean.

"So he pissed a lot of people off. Anyone who would want to get revenge?" Dean asks

"Frank had a heart attack right?"

"Just answer the question sir." Sam instructs

"No. Like I said. He got better. After what happened to his wife."

"His wife?" I ask

"So he was married?"

"ya. She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Dean stares at the snake around his neck and he laughs

"Don't be scared of Donnie. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you have to watch out for. She smells fear." Dean looks over his shoulder and starts looking like he is going to throw up when she slithers over him. I smile at him and so does Sam.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Dean sits in the front seat and I sit in the back of the impala. He starts scratching his arm.

"Dude the snakes not on you anymore."

"It still feels like it." He says reading the file we got on Franks wife. Sam opens his door and Dean jumps.

"Hey any luck at the county clerks office?" He asks

"I wouldn't call it luck. Franks wife Jessie was manic depressive. Went off her meds in '88 and she vanished."

"Really?"

"That's not all. They found her two weeks later, three towns over strung up in her motel room. Suicide." I add.

"Any chance Frank helped her over to the other side?"

"No he was working a swing shift the night she died. Airtight alibi." Dean starts the car and we pull on to the road.

"How was franks pad?"

"Clean. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur."

"So no ghost, no witch, no demon. 3 down,97 to go." Dean says. Sam looks over at the dashboard.

"Dude. You're going 20."

"So."

"That's the speed limit."

"So what safetys a crime now?" Sam shakes his head and we continue driving. We drive right by our motel.

"Dude what are you doing? That was our hotel."

"Sam I'm not going to make a left hand turn into on coming traffic. I'm not suicidal." We sit in silence for a bit.

"Did I just say that? That's a little weird." I hear a weird noise.

"What's that noise?" Sam pulls some sort of device out of his pocket that lights up and makes the noise I heard. He moves it closer to dean and it lights up more along with the noise.

"Am I haunted?" Dean asks. He looks over his shoulder at me, "Am I haunted?" he asks panicking.

The next day I go with Sam to get food and when we return Sam is just hanging up a call from someone named Bobby. We hear music coming from the impala. We walk towards it and find Dean laying across the front seat, airdrumming to the music. Sam knocks on the top of the car and Dean jumps into a sitting position. He turns off the music and gets out.

"Look at this." He says pointing to the scratches on his arm. Sam hands him the box of donuts.

"I just got off the phone with Bobby." Dean sniffs the box of donuts and throws them in the car.

"What he say?"

"Uh. It's a ghost sickness."

"Ghost sickness?"

"ya."

"God no." I look at the two of them confused.

"What's a ghost sickness?" I ask

"Some cultures believe the spirits can infect the living with sicknesses. That's why they stopped showing bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Kay. Get to the good stuff."

"Symptoms include, getting anxious, getting scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"Look Sam we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"I'm not saying you caught it from a ghost. Look once that first person is infected the ghost sickness can spread like any sickness. Through a cough, a handshake. Frank was the first to die so he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our own little out break monkey."

"So get this. Frank was in Miami two days ago. Softball tournament. Which is where he could have infected the other two victims."

"Were they Gamecocks?"

"Cornjerkers."

"So Frank infected the other two guys and I got it from his corpse? So I got 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops? Avi what are you doing?" He looks at me and I stop moving my fingers to keep count.

"Math. You have 48 hours after you've been infected. You were infected yesterday, so more like 24 hours."

"Great. Hey so why not you Sam? I mean you were hit in the face with the spleen juice."

"Bobby and I have a theory about that too. You see all three victims shared a certain... Personality trait."

"Ya."

"Frank was a bully, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"So?"

"Basically they were all a dicks."

"you saying I'm a dick?"

"No no no its not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon. The virus is just paying them back."

"I don't scare people."

"Dean all we do is scare people."

"true." I say

"Well then you're a dick too."

"Apparently I'm not."

"How do we stop it?"

"We gank the ghost that started it all. We do that and it should clear up."

"You thinking Franks wife?"

"Who knows why she killed herself."

"Dean, why are you waiting out here instead of in the room?" I ask.

"The room's on the fourth floor." he explains

"So?"

"Its...high." He says with a indication of his hand. Sam and I look at each other.

"I'll see if I can't move us down to the first floor." Sam says turning away

"Thanks."

"Ya." Sam says walking points at me with his finger

"Not a word to anybody." I throw my hands up. Dean gets back in the car and picks up the box of donuts. He opens the box and looks at the donuts with disgust. He throws them on the floor of the car. Sam comes back with a room key for the first floor and we all pile into the room. Sam hands Dean and I a book and we sit at the table and start reading. After a while Dean stops and stares at the clock.

"Dean?" I say waving my hand in front of his face. He blinks and goes back to reading. I watch him for a moment, worried. He starts blinking rapidly and coughing. He gets a worried look on his usually expressionless face. He rubs his eyes with a cringe.

"Dean are you okay?" I say putting my book down. His eyes scan the words inn his book and I look over his shoulder at his page. He drops the boon to the table and stares at the clock with a death glare. All of a sudden he stands up and grabs the clock, smashing it on the floor.

"Dean! Snap out of it!" I say snapping. Dean blinks a few times,then walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer. He opens it and plops down on the opens the door and sees the clock on the ground.

"What happened?" He asks

"He just started going crazy and looking at the thing with a death glare. He wouldn't listen to me. Now look at him."I say looking at Dean who was taking a large chug of beer.

"Everything alright?" Sam asks

"Just peachy. You find anything?"

"Jessie O'Brian was cremated. Which means she is probably not our ghost." Sam says sitting in one of the chairs. I sit in the other one. Dean starts scratching at his arm.

"Stop picking at that." Sam says and Dean stops, "How you feeling?" He continues.

"awesome." Dean says with a smile, "Its nice to have cmy head on the chopping block again. Almost forgot what that feels like. Freaking delightful." He goes to take a swig of his beer, but starts coughing, the choking on something. He rushes to the sink where he coughs up something into the and I rush after him and look in the sink. He picks it up and washes it off. I look at it and see a wood chip.

"We've been ignoring the biggest clue we have. You!" Sam says excitedly.

"I don't wanna be a clue."

"This, the abrasions. It's trying to tell us something."

"Wood chips?" I ask

"Exactly." Dean and I try and process that thought while Sam buzzes around the room for a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pull into an abandoned wood mill. Dean pulls the impala to a halt and we pile out.

"I'm not going in there." Dean says glaring at the building. Sam looks at me and gives me a wink.

"I need backup, and you're all I've got."

"Take Avi."

"She doesn't know what to do in a ghost hunt. Until then she can't be counted as backup." I open my mouth to protest, but remember Sam's wink. Dean looks at me and I shake my head.

"He's right Dean." Sam and I head to the trunk.

"You're going in Dean." Sam says . While Dean is taking a swig from bottle Sam whispers to me.

"Thanks for going along with it."

"You're welcome. I almost didn't see the wink." Dean shakes his head and slams his door.

"Let's do this!" He says unlocking the trunk. He looks at the building again.

"Kinda spooky isn't it?" He asks us. He opens the trunk door and Sam opens the weapons case. Sam rummaged through it for a while before handing Dean a pistol, which he promptly hands to me.

"I'm not carrying that thing. It could go off." He takes the flashlight out. "I'll man the flashlight." Sam gives him the look of an exasperated parent trying to get their kid to eat vegetables. Finally he smiles,

"You do that." We follow him into the building after Sam shows me how to walk with the gun in outstretched arms. Sam leads and I bring up the rear. I hear the beeping noise again and Sam pulls the machine out of his pocket. The thing is lighting up like crazy.

"EMFs not going to work with me around is it?" So that's an EMF reader. Cool.

"You don't say." He silences the EMF and pockets it again. We start walking again, but Sam holds his hand out, making Dean jump.

"Look."he says pointing to a cloth on the ground. Sam moves it away to reveal a ring. He picks it up and reads the inscription.

"To Frank, Love Jessie. Frank O'Brians ring."

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asks

"Good question." I say. We walk down another hallway with Dean lighting the way. We hear a clanging noise and Dean looks about ready to run out. Sam walks towards the noise and we find ourselves in a locker room. Sam approaches the locker making the noise and looks at each of us. I nod and Dean just stares.

"On three. 1, 2, 3." He whispers, then yanks the door open to reveal a cat. Dean lets out an ear splitting scream. I cringe and cover my ears with my hands. He bends over to catch his breath and I move my hands.

"That was scary!" He says. Sam rolls his eyes and leaves. Dean gives a whimper then follows, me bringing up the rear. We head into a room that looks like a hurricane went through it. Sam goes straight for a table and starts flipping through the stuff. Dean head for a desk and I follow him. Sam finds an ID belonging to a Luther Garland and Dean finds a picture of a familiar woman.

"Jessie." I say and Dean pulls the picture out of his pocket.

"This does look like Jessie. Hey this is Franks wife." Sam heads over to us.

"The plot thickens."

"Ya but, into what?" Dean rips the picture. The movement starts the machinery around us. We all look around the room for an explanation when Dean spots something in the corner. Sam and I look in that direction, and Sam jumps. Dean and I let Sam approach first, holding his shotgun out. Dean goes next and I follow.

"Hey!" Dean yells and Sam turns to glare at him. I get barreled into by Dean and get kicked on my butt. Dean goes running outside. Sam comes and helps me up. I brush the dust of my jeans. The figure turns and walks towards us. I point my gun at him to scare him, but he keeps walking. His face is covered in blood spots and a snarl. Sam gives a shot with his shotgun and the figure disappears into smoke. We run out after Dean and find him, crouched behind the impala, ducking the dregs out of his holds up Luther Garland's ID.

"Guess we got the right place."

After a quick stop at the motel to get changed we head back to the police station. Sam asks for the Garland file while Dean and I stay back. Dean sways a bit on his feet and scratches his arm. He keeps looking around the room. I place my hand on his to stop the scratching. The front desk agent leans forwards and asks Sam,

"Is he drunk?" Sam looks at us and Dean gives him a thumbs up.

"No." Is all he says turning back to the guy. "Listen Deputy it says here the Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. Any idea what that was?"

"The guy died 20 years ago. It was before my time. Sorry."

"Can we talk to the sheriff?" he asks and Linus looks around.

"He's out sick today." Dean starts looking at his hand weirdly.

"Well if you see him can you have him call us. We are staying at the Bluebird. Can I take this?" Linus nods and Sam taps the desk twice, which brings Dean out of his trance. Sam leaves, but Dean stays.

You know what?" He says pointing at Linus, "You're awesome." Linus smiles.

"You too I guess." Dean looks like he is going to say something else when Sam comes back in and drags him out. We get in the impala and head over to Peaceful Pines Assisted living. We head down the halls and turn a corner. An old lady stands there making Dean jump. He leans against a wall until the lady passes us. Sam gently places a hand on Deans back, leading him down the hall.

"Sam this is never going to work. These badges are fake. What is we get busted? We could go to jail." Sam stops him mid step.

"Ok calm down. Deep breath." He breathes in and out deeply and Dean copies him. "There. Feel better now?" Dean shakes his head. Sam sighs,"Just come on." We continue walking down the hall again. I notice Dean start scratching his arm.

"Stop scratching." I say, placing a hand on his arm. We enter an empty looking cafeteria. At least it looks empty, a lone man sits at a table asleep. We approach him and Sam clears his throat.

"Mr. Garland." The man wakes up and looks at us. "I'm agent Tyler, this is Agent Perry, and this is our intern . FBI. I would like to ask you a couple questions about your brother Luther."

"Let me see some ID." He says.

"Certainly." Sam says reaching into his pocket and pulling out his badge. He looks at Dean and he does the same. I point to the intern badge that's clipped on my shirt. He holds his hands out and we all place our badges in his hands. He studies them carefully. Dean shifts uncomfortably and says,

"Those are real. Obviously." Sam coughs. "I mean who would pretend to be a FBI agent? That's just nutty." Sam steps on Dean's foot earning a glare from Dean. hands us back our badges and we place them where they belong.

"What do you want to know?" We sit at the table.

"Well according to this your brother died of physical trauma." The man scoffs.

"You don't agree."

"No. No I don't." he says

"Well then what would you call it?" Sam asks.

"Doesn't matter what an old man thinks."

" . We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please." leans forwards and picks up the ID card we found at the mill.

"Everybody was scared of Luther. Called him a monster. He was too big, too mean looking. Just too different. Didn't matter that Luther was the kindest man I knew. Didn't matter that he wouldn't hurt nobody. Lotta people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young'uns. I told myself there was nothing I could do."

" do you recognize this woman." Sam asks, unfolding the picture of Jessie we found in the mill. He picks it up and looks at it.

"That's Jessie O'Brian. Her man Frank killed Luther." My eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know that?" I ask

"Everybody knew it, young lady. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther. He had a crush on her and Frank didn't like it. Then when Jessie went missing Frank was sure Luther'd done something. Turns out the old gal killed herself. Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain around his neck. He was dragged up and down that strip in front of the plant until he was past dead."

"O'Brian was never arrested?"Dean asks.

"I screamed to every cop in town. No one would look into Frank. He was a pillar in the community, my brother was just the town freak."

"You must have hated Frank O'Brian." Sam says

"For a little bit,but life's too short for hate son. Frank wasn't thinking straight. His girl had gone missing. He was terrified. Damn shame he had to put Luther through the thing, but that's fear. It spreads and spreads."

"Thank you ." We stand up and leave. As we exit the building Dean says pointing to his arm

"Now I know what these are. It's road rash. Also Luther must have swallowed some wood chips as Frank was dragging him around."

"Sounds about it. Your experiencing his death in slow motion."

"Not slow enough. Let's say we burn some bones and get me healthy again."

"Dean it won't be that easy."

"Of course it will be that easy. Why won't it be that easy?" He looks at me and I shrug

"Luther was road hauled. His body was ripped apart. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we are going to find all his remains." I watch the realization set in on Dean's face.

"Your kidding me." He says looking down

"Look Dean we just have to figure something else out."

"You know what? Screw this." He walks away from the car.

"Whoa whoa Dean."

"No Sam. What are we doing?"

"Hunting a ghost."

"A ghost! Exactly who does that?"

"Us."

" Us exactly. That is why our lives suck. I mean come on, we hunt monsters. What the hell? Who does that? Normal people they see a monster and they run, but us we search out things that want to kill us, Or eat us. Do you know who does that? Crazy people. We are insane! Now we're bringing someone else into this lifestyle. She will never be normal again! And then there's the diner food, and the sceevy motel rooms, and the truck stop waitress with the rash. Who wants this life? Do you like being stuck in a car with me 8 hours a day, every day? I drive too fast, I listen to the same five albums over and over, and I sing along and I know I'm annoying. And you," He says pointing to Sam, " Are gassy. You have a burrito and get toxic, you Avi, you do the weird blue thing with your eyes, it's creepy. You know what?" Dean tosses the keys to Sam. "You can forget it." He walks away.

"Whoa Dean, where are you going?" I ask

"You stay away from me, both of you. I'm done with this. I'm done with the monsters, the hellhounds, the ghost sickness, and the damn apocalypse. I'm out, I'm done, I quit." He walks away from us.

"Should someone go talk to him?" I ask

"Be best to just follow him and not talk to him." Sam huffs out

"Okay I'll follow him." Sam nods and gets in the car. I follow Dean's retreating format. I pause for a second to take off the heels I am wearing. I set them aside and jog to catch up with Dean some. I see a small dog come up behind Dean and start growling. He runs away screaming.

_**Now**_

I sit near Dean in the motel room we ran too. Sam enters and looks at us. He is holding the file and my shoes.

"I looked everywhere for you two. How the hell did you get here?" he asks

"We ran." Dean says, Sam looks at me for confirmation and I nod.

"Why did you take your shoes off Avi?" He asks me

"So I could follow him without him knowing, also its hard to run in heels." He rolls his eyes at me and sits on a bed.

"What do we do now? I have less then four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die Sammy."

"We'll figure something else out Dean." He says

"Back?"

"What? I didn't say Back?" Sam says looking at me.

"What's going on with him?" I ask

"Shut up Meg." Dean snaps at me

"Who's Meg?" I mouth at Sam.

"Demon." He mouths back at me. Dean stands up and reaches towards Sam, then runs backwards against the wall.

"Get out of my brother you evil son of a bitch." he yells at Sam. We both approach him carefully. Sam places a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean struggles away from him. He starts making choking noises.

"Hey hey hey! Dean! Dean!" Sam shouts. "Avi, hit the wall by his head." I reach over and smack the wall by Dean's head. His eyes clear up and he stops choking. We back away slowly and Dean sways on his feet and bit. He manages to get to a bed before he collapses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sam takes me to meet Bobby. We pull up in front of the wood mill and wait in front of the impala. Another car comes up and the older man I saw when I first met Dean gets out.

"Hey Bobby. Thanks for coming out so soon." Sam shakes Bobby's hand

"Isn't that the nephilim girl?" Bobby asks pointing a finger at me. Sam looks quizzicaly at Bobby.

"Yes I am the Nephilim girl. Nice to now know your name." I hold a hand out and he shakes it hesitantly. I see a woman lying in a bed with Bobby sitting beside her. I get a feeling of love and sorrow between the two. I blink and the vision is gone.

"Where's Dean?" He asks. Sam sits on the hood of the impala and says,

"At home sick."

"Has his hallucinations started yet."I nod my head.

"A couple of hours ago."

"How much time does he have left?"

"We saw the examiner at 8o'clock Monday morning so, two hours. What about you? Did you find anything?" Bobby hands Sam a blue book. Sam flips it open and I see symbols.

"This encyclopedia of spirits dates back to the Edo period." Bobby explains

"You read Japanese?" Sam asks and Bobby says a line of what I assume is Japanese.

"I guess he can. Show off." He laughs looking at me

"This book tells of a ghost that might be your guy. This ghost infects people with fear. It's called a Buru-Buru."

"Does it say how to kill it?" Sam asks.

"Same as the others. Salt and burn the remains."

"Any other ways?" I ask.

"Well the Buru-Buru is born of fear. Hell it is fear. The lore says you can kill it with fear." He says

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" Sam asks

"Pretty much."

"How the hell do we do that?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Bobby replies. We sit and discuss how we can scare the ghost to death. Once we have formulated a plan Sam calls Dean. He walks a distance away leaving Bobby and I alone with the weapons.

"You ever been on a ghost hunt kid?" Bobby asks me.

"No sir."

"You don't have to call me sir. Their Dad made them call him sir and I promised myself I wouldn't be like him. So no sir."

"Alright."

"Is that angel really your dad?" He asks

"I'm trusting his word that he is so I guess so." Sam comes back to us.

"Just a good plan." he says to Dean. He pockets the phone after hanging up.

"This is a horrible plan." Bobby says, loading his shotgun.

"Tell me about it." Sam says

"I know I said scare the ghost, but this."

"Listen if you have any better ideas I'm listening." Bobby closes his trunk and we enter the mill. Sam and I wander down deeper into the plant. Sam holds his shotgun at his side. We agreed that I would go weaponless, so that if we needed help I would go running. Sam looks straight ahead like we planned and I try to do the same. I see something behind a window, but when I look at it its gone. I follow Sam deeper into the factory. We go to the office we were at last time we saw the ghost. Bobby comes over the radio.

"Any luck?" He asks

"I don't know Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's scared."

"So now what?" Bobby asks as Sam places his shotgun on the ground

"Now we get to make him angry. Avi help me rip up these pictures of Jessie." We go and pick up a picture of Jessie.

"Hey Luther." Sam calls out, ripping the picture in half. He hands me a half and starts ripping up his half. I rip my half up too and the machinery starts again.

"I hope this works Sam." I whisper, grabbing pictures and ripping them up

"Come on Luther, where are you?" I call out. More machinery starts up and I start worrying. Still we rip up more pictures.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asks. I look at him and See Luther behind him.

"Sam!" I shout, he turns and sees Luther. Luther grabs Sam and lifts him up. He throws Sam to the ground. While Sam gets beaten senseless, I stand frozen in fear.

"Avi the gun, shoot it." Sam gets out. I process these words for a moment, then force my feet to move towards the shotgun. I reach it and pick it up.

"Hey Luther!" I shout. While Luther is distracted by me pointing the gun at him, Sam wraps the chain around his neck. His eyes widen in shock when he feels the metal against his neck.

"Bobby punch it!" Sam shouts and I see the chain being pulled away. Soon Luther follows. I go and help Sam up. We follow the chain outside and see the impala dragging Luther along. He is dragged for a few moments before his head comes off and his body dissolves in smoke.

"Is it gone?" I ask

"I think so." Sam replies. The machinery stops in answer. We see the impala stop and we head towards it. We climb in and go to get Dean. After we pick him up we head back to Bobby at the mill.

"So you guys road hauled a ghost? With a chain?" Dean says grabbing some beers. He offers one to Bobby and Bobby declines.

"Iron chain. That's why they spell worked."Sam explains

"That's a new one." Dean says taking a swig of his beer.

"That's what he was afraid of. Pretty brutal."

"Well on the upside I'm still alive so, go team."

"How are you by the way?" I ask

"Fine." he replies

"Are you sure Dean? Because this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby points out. We all look at Dean.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting I'll go hunting. I'll kill anything." Dean says

"Aww. He's adorable." Bobby laughs. Sam and I laugh as well. Dean doesn't look too happy. Bobby gets off his car.

"I gotta head out. You boys drive safe."

"You too Bobby. And thanks." Bobby gets into his car and drives off.

"So what did you see, towards the end?" Sam asks turning to Dean

"Other than a copy beating my ass?"

"Seriously." Dean thinks for a while, chewing his lip.

"Howler monkeys. A room full of them. Those creep the fuck outa me."

"Right." Sam says

"Just the usual Sammy, nothing I couldn't handle." Dean says after a while. He takes a swig of beer and I see in his eyes that what happened wasn't was he told us.


	8. 4-07 It's the Great Pumpkin!

**I do not own Supernatural: All rights go to their respective owners. **

**Sorry I didn't publish last week. I had a ton of homework.**

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!

_**Two Days Before Halloween **_

"No, Avi it looks like this. The devil's trap has to be drawn exactly like this or it won't work." Dean said, pushing a picture of a complete devil's trap in front of me. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and picked up my pencil again.

"Hey guys check this out." Sam exclaimed from the small table across the room. We stood and I stretched out my back before heading over to Sam. He was reading an article on a man who died from a razor blade in his candy.

"Report says multiple blades were found, not sure how many. Autopsy hasn't been done yet." Sam reads.

"Sounds like a case. Let's head out." Dean said, turning to gather his things.

_**One day before Halloween **_

We arrived at the scene of the crime and Sam took me to interview the wife of the man who died.

"How many razor blades were there?" Sam asked while Dean started checking everywhere, probably for hex bags.

"They found two on the floor and one in his stomach. One was stuck in his throat." The woman said through tears. She noticed what Dean was doing and pointed out that the candy was never in the oven. Trying to cover Dean countered with.

"Just trying to be thorough ma'am" I covered my snicker with a cough. Dean motioned for me to come over and I excused myself from the conversation. Once I reached Dean I could barely hear Sam and the wife.

"So far no hex bags." He whispered as we both started looking around the kitchen.

"So no witch?" I asked as he opened the fridge. He gave a slightly distracted shake of his head and I followed his gaze. There were skid marks on the floor. He motioned for me to help him move the fridge. We moved it out a bit and Dean tried to reach behind the fridge.

"Avi use your tiny arms and reach behind the fridge for anything fabric." He instructed in a whisper. I knelt down and felt around behind the fridge. My fingers came to rest on a rough fabric bag. I pulled it out and showed it to Dean. He nodded his head and took the bag from me. I stood up and brushed off my skirt while Dean held up the hex bag for Sam to see. Once Sam saw the bag his face fell.

" did your husband have any enemies?" He asked

"Enemies?" She asked incredulously

"Co-workers, neighbors," He paused, "Maybe a woman?" He finished off

"Are you suggesting an affair?" She asked, raising her voice. I could tell she was getting madder by the second.

"Is it possible?" Sam pressed

"No! Luke would never do that." She exclaimed

"I'm sorry but we have to consider all possibilities." Sam said.

"If someone wanted Luke dead, don't you think they could have found a better way than a razor blade in a piece of candy he _might_ eat." Mrs. Wallace said, dropping her voice. Sam nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I sat at the coffee table of the motel room. The hex bag sat open on the table and Sam alternated between his laptop and a book, trying to figure out what was inside the hex bag. Me on the other hand, I was still practicing drawing the stupid devil's trap. As I had pointed out earlier, this was obviously a witch case, so I didn't need to practice it. Dean had a different opinion and here I was, drawing another devil's trap when Dean opened the door to the motel room. He threw his keys on the table and shoved a piece of candy into his mouth.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked, putting a dried plant back on the hex bag.

"Come on, it's Halloween." Dean protested, as he sat on the arm of the couch. He motioned with his hand for my notepad and I handed it over.

"Ya, everyday for us is Halloween." Sam remarked. Dean flipped through the last three traps I had drawn and studied them carefully. He closed the book and handed it back to me.

"Pretty good Avi." He turned to Sam. "Anything interesting?"

"Well we're definitely on a witch hunt that's for sure,but this isn't your ordinary hex bag."

"It isn't?" I asked, putting my notepad on my lap and leaning forward.

"Gold thread. An herb that's been extinct for 200 years." Sam shows us the dried plant he was studying. He points to a disk.

"This is celtic, I don't mean a new age knock off. This looks like the real thing." Dean picks something up and sniffs it while Sam explains the rest of the objects, starting with the object Dean was sniffing.

"That is the metocarpal bone of a newborn baby." Dean threw it back on the table with a look of disgust.

"No look. It's at least 100 years old."

"Like that makes it any better." Sam gave Dean a look I had seen often.

"Witches man. So sceevy." Dean said as he moved to a chair across from us

"It would take a pretty powerful one to put this together. This is more juice then we've ever dealt with before. What about you, you find anything on Luke Wallace?" Dean scoffed before answering

"This Luke Wallace guy was so vanilla, he made vanilla seem spicy." I raise my eyebrows.

"It means he was completely normal." Sam explained once he noticed my confused expression.

"I can't find any reason someone would want to kill him." Dean continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night we were called to another crime. A girl got her face burned by bobbing for apples.

We walked down the stairs to the crime scene. Dean's eyes immediately rested on a blond woman wrapped in a blanket, who was talking to police. He stopped us with his hand.

"I got this one." he said with a smile.

"Two words. Jail. Bait." Sam whispered. Dean looked taken aback.

"I would never." Sam gave a sigh and motioned for me to follow him. As Dean interviewed the girl Sam and I searched the place for any hex bags. Sam started moving couch cushions and I looked through the drink table. Sam tapped me on my shoulder and I looked at him. He opened his hand briefly, but I saw the hex bag sitting in the palm of his hand. We collected Dean and headed back to the motel room. Sam produced books from his bag and gave some to me. We sat on one of the beds and started reading. Dean's voice cut through the silence.

"I'm telling you, both vics are squeaky clean. No reason for wicked witch payback." I finish reading the paragraph in my book and say.

"Maybe it's not about payback."

"Very insightful Avi." Dean says sarcastically

"She could be right. What if this witch is working a spell? Check this out. It says here. 'three blood sacrifices over three days, the last one before midnight on the last night of the harvest." He shows Dean the page in his book

"Celtic calendar the final day of the harvest is October 31st." Sam says sitting down

"Halloween." Dean says.

"What are the sacrifices for?" I ask

"If I'm right, this witch is trying to summon a demon. Not just any demon, Samhain." I let out a low whistle at that.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asks.

"Dean, Samhain is like the origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that on October 31st the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead." I exclaimed.

"This was Samhain's night. I mean people put on masks to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to please him, and pumpkins carved into faces to appease him. Samhain was exorcized years ago." Sam continues

"So even though he took a trip downstairs the traditions stuck?" Dean asks.

"Ya but now instead of sacrifices and blood origins its about kids, candy, and costumes."

"So some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asks

"Dean this is serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"This is heavyweight witchcraft. It can only be performed every 600 years."

I watch the two of them bounce back and forth.

"So the 600 year marker rolls around?"

"Tomorrow."

"Naturally." Dean smiles. " Lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. He gets raised, he can do some raising of his own."

"Raising what exactly?" I cut in

"Dark, evil crap, and a lot of it. He can order them around like a piper."

"So ghosts?"

"Yep."

"Zombies?"

"Yes."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean!"

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." I snicker.

"Look. It just starts with ghosts and ghouls. By nights end we are talking every evil thing we have seen. Everything we fight. All in one place." My face falls flat and I stop snickering.

"Its going to be a slaughter house." Dean says and the calm in his voice freaks me out.

_**Halloween **_

I sit in the backseat of the impala while Dean sits up front, shoving candy into his mouth.

"I hope you don't choke on a razor blade and die like Luke did." I say. Dean just chews, but he stops and places his hand against his chest. For a moment I worry that he has become the third sacrifice, but he just lets out air and sits back. I turn my attention back to 's house. Dean's phone plays a rock tune and Dean answers with a "Yes?"

"No. Avi and I talked to Mrs. Razor Blades again. We have been sitting in front of her house for hours and all we have is a big streaming pile of nothing. Avi you see anything?" He asks.

"No."

"Avi doesn't see anything either... Well you better hurry up because I am starting to cramp like a... Son of a bitch!" He exclaims, seeing a blond woman walking down the street.

"No Sam I mean, Son of a bitch." He turns the impala on and puts it into drive. We head back to the motel. When we enter the room, Sam is sprawling across a bed.

"So what was Son of a bitch?" he asks.

"He saw a girl." I say.

"Not just any girl. Apple bobbing cheerleader, Tracy."

"Why was she there?" Sam asks.

"She's the Wallace's babysitter. She said she didn't know who Luke Wallace was."

"Interesting look for a 600 year old witch."

"Come on, if you were a 600 year old hag with any costume to pick, wouldn't you go for a hot girl?"Dean looks at both Sam and I. I shake my head.

"I would. Mmm." Dean says, lost in lalaland. He seems to notice Sam and I staring and comes out of his daze.

"This Tracy isn't as wholesome as she looks. I just did some digging. Apparently Tracy got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers. She was suspended from school."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Sam suggests we go check out Tracy's school. Dean and I walk under a mask display. One mask seems to catch Dean's eye and he stares at it until Sam comes up behind us.

"Bring back memories?" He asks.

"Of what?" Dean questions.

"Being a teenager, all that angst."

"Oh." Was all Dean said.

"What did you think I meant."

"Nothing. Now that brings back memories." He says looking at a teenage boy struggling to fit his creation in a kiln.

"You wanted to see me?" A voice asks behind us. We turn.

"Ah yes. ."

"Please call me Don." He shakes our hands and strangely I don't see anything about his past.

"Even my students call me Don." He says, placing a box on a table. I stand in place while Dean and Sam give our cover story. Everyone I have met, when we shook hands I saw something from their past. Why didn't I see anything when I shook hands with Don? All I saw was blackness.

" ?" My head perks at my cover name. "You okay?" Dean asks. I nod my head. I see the disbelief in his eyes, but he turns back to Don.

"She's a bit of a daydreamer." I hear Dean whisper to Don.

"You and Tracy had an altercation?" Sam asks, picking the conversation back up.

"Ya if the principal hadn't walked by when he would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"I was just trying to wrap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

Dean points to the masks behind us.

"More disturbing than those guys?"

"She would cover pages and pages with cryptic symbols. Then came the drawings. She would draw graphic depictions of killings, you know blood and gore. She would always draw herself in the middle of them, taking part." Sam pulls out the celtic disk from the hex bags and shows it to Don.

"Symbols. Did any of them look like this?"

"Ya. Ya that could have been one of them." He said

"Do you know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked

"I would think her apartment."

"Her apartment? " Dean asks

"Ya. She got here about a year ago, alone. As I understood it, as an emaciated teen. God only knows what her parents were like." Sam and Dean give each other a look and we walk out after thanking Don for his time. Once we get back in the impala Dean turns to me.

"What was going on back there Avi? What happened?"

"You know how when we first met I said that if a person I had never met before shook my hand or something I would see one of their memories." Both Dean and Sam nod and I continue.

"Well when I shook hands with Don, I saw nothing."

"Nothing as in?" Sam presses

"Nothing, blackness. Something weird is going on here guys." I say.

"Tell me about it." Dean turns around and drives us to the motel, where we find out where Tracy lives. Sam and I get dropped off at the apartment while Dean goes and talks to Tracy's friends. Her apartment shows no sign of her being there so we walk back to the motel. We arrive just as Dean arrives.

"Any luck at the apartment?" He asks and we both shake our heads."None of her friends know where she is either. It's like the bitch jumped a broomstick."

"She could be performing the third sacrifice." Sam says as a small child in a space suit approaches us.

"Trick or treat." He says.

"This is a motel." Dean points out.

"So?"

"So we don't have any candy."

"No we have a ton in the-" Sam begins, but Dean cuts him off with,

"We did, but it's gone."The kid raises his eyebrows at us and Dean turns back to him," Sorry kid we can't help you."

"I want candy!" The kid demands.

"Well I think you've had enough." Dean says and the kid starts squinting at Dean. Dean stares back at the kid. After the kid walks away we enter the room. I see a familiar trenchcoated figure sitting on a chair. Sam immediately pulls his gun.

"Who are you?" He exclaims. I smile and walk towards my dad.

"Avi stop!" Sam yells.

"Sam, Sam! Stop!" Dean yells. "Its Castiel."

"Castiel as in pull you from hell and Avi's father Castiel?" Sam asks. Dean's eyes go to a second man at the window.

"Him I don't know. Avi?" He looks at me and I shake my head. Dad stands and faces us.

"Hello Sam."

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaims. "I mean, I didn't, sorry, it's an honor. I've heard a lot about you." This was the first time I had ever seen Sam flustered. He holds his hand out for Dad to shake and it takes a moment before Dad actually does shake it.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extra curricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way."The unknown man says.

"Ya okay chuckles, who's your friend?" Dean asks, changing the conversation.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Dad asks

"Why?" Dad turns to Dean

"Dean have you located the witch?"He ask

"Yes we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No."

"Look we know who the witch is." Dad moves to one of the beds

"Apparently the witch knows who you are as well." he says picking up a hex bag.

"We found this inside one of the walls in your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all three of you would be dead." My eyes widen in shock as Dean's face falls.

"Do you know where the witch is now?"Dad asks.

"We're working on it." Dean says after a glance at us. I noticed he moved slightly in front of us, as if to protect us.

"That's unfortunate."Dad says looking at the unknown man.

"Not to be mean or rude, but why do you care?" I ask. _Whoa_, I ask my self. _Where did that come from? _Before I met the Winchesters I never would have done that.

"I see she lacks respect of her elders Castiel." The unknown man says.

"To answer your question Avriel. The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer?" Dean asks

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The man says. _Seriously is he just going to stare out the window the entire time?_ I ask my self

"Just an expression." Says Dean slowly

"Lucifer can not rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Dad says approaching us.

"Fine. Tell us where the witch is and we'll gank her and everyone goes home happy." Dean points out.

"This is not our mission. This witch is very powerful and is cloaked even to our methods."

"We already know who the witch is though. So if we work together-" Sam begins

"Enough of this!" The man bellows, finally turning away from the window.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean asks, raising his voice.

"This is Uriel. He's what you'd call a specialist." Uriel approaches us.

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asks. Uriel gives Dad a look of 'Explain' and Dad turns to us

"What are you going to do?" Dean asks.

"You boys need to leave this town immediately. Avriel will come with me for training."

"Why?" Dean asks

"Because we are about to destroy it."

"Like hell is Avi coming with you. She is coming with us." Dean insists.

"You are not her father, you have no say in where she goes." Dad says.

"You dumped her with us, we took care of her while you were off doing whatever it is you were doing. She is coming with us."

"Don't I have a say in where I go?" I ask

"Keep quiet Nephilim."Uriel spits out the last word.

"She needs to learn how to properly use her powers." Castiel continues. "Until then she will remain with me." Dad grabs my arm and with a blink we are out of the motel room and in another room. Dad disappears again, presumably back to the Winchesters. I think back to when I first met Dean and Astral projected to where he was. I close my eyes and concentrate on a mental picture of Dean. It takes a while, but soon I can hear snippets of a conversation.

"There are a thousand people here!" That was Sam.

"This isn't the first time I have... Purified a city." Uriel. I get the feeling he doesn't like me.

"Its the lives of one thousand against the lives of 6 billion." That was Dad.

"What are you doing child?" I hear, not in the conversation, but behind me. I break concentration and whip my head around. No one is there.

"My child, I am not behind you, or in front of you. Nor am I beside you on either side. I am everywhere." The voice seems to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Dear child, it matters not who I am, but who you will become." Again the voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Dear child has a name, just FYI." I say

"I do know your name, young nephilim. It is Avriel Winters."

"Actually just Avi."

"Avi is a name for a child, you do not wish to be known as mature?" The voice asks.

"This conversation would go a lot better if I knew whom I was talking to." I say to no one in particular

"For your sake, young nephilim, I will manifest myself in your reality." The air shimmered and a man stepped out. He may have only been twenty in physical age, but his eyes showed many more years. I felt an uneasy calm spread over me as he stepped forwards.

"Is this better, Avriel?" he asked and I nodded, unable to speak. Once I regained my voice I asked him,

"Where am I?"

"You are in a place where there is no restrictions on your power, you shall be able to show your true form." Was his reply.

"Do you have a name?"

"I was once called Bailiel, but I prefer to have no name, as names only add to the weight holding down." Cryptic as ever

"Okay, why am I here?"

"You certainly have many questions, young nephilim."

"I thought we were past the nicknames. My name is Avi."

"Again I say, Avi is a name for a child. You are nearly 15, surely you want to break free of childhood?"

"Are you allergic to straight answers or something?" I asked. _Avi what is wrong with you, you never have been this outspoken?" _I asked my self

"You are not outspoken, merely confused." _Holy crap. He can read minds? _

"I can not read minds. Here you project everything, including your thoughts."

"Creepy. Anyways back to my previous question. Why am I here?"

"You have come to learn to control your powers and to become the Prophetess of the Apocalypse."

"What if I don't want to? What if I just want to hunt with the Winchesters?"

"I do not understand why you care for them. They are not family to you, you should not care." I had been teetering on the edge of a lashout and that comment shoved me into the abyss known as blinding rage.

"Listen here bud, they took care of me when my father dumped me with them. They took me on hunts with them. They are as close to a family as I am going to get in the foreseeable future. Also what if I don't want any part in this apocalypse department? If you give me another cryptic riddle, I swear on everything good in this world I will end you." I felt a stream of electricity fly down my arm to my hand. I pointed at Bailiel to begin shouting again, when a bright light came out of my hand and shot towards Bailiel. He ducked out of the way just in time as the anger was replaced with worry. He stood up and I expected him to give me a cryptic message or something, but all he said was,

"Avriel we have work to do." He wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders and pulled me close. He held me until I stopped shaking. I pulled away and ran a hand through my hair. I pulled it away to find a chunk of blond strands tangled in my fingers. Quickly I ran my other hand through my hair and the same thing happened.

"Bailiel what is happening to me?" I cried

"It is written that after the first show of the power, the nephilim will start changing into their true form. You need not worry, my dear child." He waved his hand and a mirror slid out from under a wall. I looked in it and saw a girl looking back at me. She had the same eyes as me, moved when I moved, was wearing the same white dress. _When did I change into that?_ I asked myself.

The only difference between this reflection and the one I had come to know was that the girl's blond hair was falling to the ground around her and was being replaced with dark waves. I ran my hand through my hair again and held it out for my eyes to look at. The blond hair was gone and in its place, the dark waves of the reflection.

"It is time to begin our studies Avriel."

"How long will I be here?" I asked holding back tears.

"As long as it takes. Could be a year, could be two." He says, making books appear out of nowhere

"Don't I get to say goodbye to the Winchesters? " I asked

"Avriel we do not have time for meaningless goodbyes. You need to work on controlling your powers."

"I will, Once I say goodbye to the Winchesters. On my own terms." I added. Bailiel sighed and I knew I had won.

"In the future I will not tolerate disregard for elders." He snapped his fingers and I was transported to a basement where both Sam and Dean lay unmoving on the floor, blood smeared over their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt Samhain walk by him and up the stairs. Not long after that he felt two small hands shaking him.

"Dean! Dean!" The hands left him.

"Sam! Sam! Oh god please don't be dead. Please wake up!" Dean knew that voice. He opened his eyes and what he saw didn't add up. The voice belonged to Avi, but this girl didn't look like Avi. When Avi left she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, this girl was wearing a white flowing dress cut above the ankles. This girl couldn't be Avi, Avi had pin straight blond hair and this girl had a mess of dark curls. When she turned around, however, there was no mistaking the blue eyes that belonged to Avi. They were slightly glowing blue from the demons presence. Her eyes landed on Dean.

"Dean! You're alive!" She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Sam also sat up and looked quizzicaly at Dean.

"Sam! You're alive too. What happened?" she asked.

"who are you?" Sam asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you?" Sam asked. I nodded, remembering the change.

"Its me Avi." I said. Sam shook his head.

"Avi doesn't look like that." Sam pointed out.

"Its really me." I say. _Why aren't they believing you_?

"If you really are Avi answer this. What happened back at the motel?" Dean asked.

"My dad said that him and Uriel were going to destroy the town. You two needed to leave and I was to go for training. Dean and Dad had an argument over where I was going and Dad popped me away to some creepy place with a friggen maniac as a caretaker." That seemed to put Sam at ease, although Dean still looked wary. He reached inside his coat and brought out a flask of holy water and a silver knife. He performed all the tests and declared me safe.

"What happened to you Avi?" Dean asked.

"Hell if I know Dean. What I do know is that a new age is upon us and we must change to fit in with the times.

"That was cryptic as fuck." Dean murmured.

"Oh dear. I have spent too much time with Bailiel." I say groaning.

"Who is Bailiel?" Sam asks

"The maniac they have watching over me." I raise my arms and in the best impression of him that I can muster say, "He is too guide me on my studies, for I am his pupil and he is my master." Sam snorts.

"Good to have you back Avi." I nod and force a smile on my face. A knot grows in my stomach. I should have just did as Bailiel asked and not come here. Now how am I going to say goodbye to them? Sam helps me up and I brush off my dress. He explains that the blood on their faces was from Don and not theirs.

"So Don was a witch?" I ask and Sam nods.

"That could be why you didn't see anything when you shook hands." Sam says, piecing together the pieces.

"So how do we catch this Mook?" Dean asks wiping blood off his face.

"Where would you go to raise evil forces?" Sam asks.

"A cemetery!" I exclaim. We get into the car and drive to the cemetery. Along the way Sam brings up a good point.

"This demon is pretty powerful. Might take more than the usual weapons." The good point was shot down by Dean.

"No Sam you are not using your psychic powers."

"Dean."

"Sam. Ruby's knife will be enough."

"How do you know?"

"Well because the angels said so for one."

"I thought you said they were just a bunch of fanatics?"

"Well they happen to be right on this one."

"I don't know Dean. They don't seem to he right about much."

"Forget the angels Sam, even you said yourself these powers are like playing with fire." Dean holds out a knife to Sam. "Please." The ride to the cemetery after Sam took the knife was silent. We arrived at the cemetery and heard screaming. I could feel my eyes glowing blue and I squished them shut to blink it away. We rushed to the screaming and found a group of kids locked in a room.

"Help them." Sam ordered.

"Dude you're not going off alone."

"I'll go with him." I offered.

"Avi no. You can't."

"Dean you don't understand I have powers. I can help Sam."

"Just do it Dean. Avi stay here." Sam said before he took off running. I waited until Dean had turned back to the gates before running after him. I caught up with him a ways down the hall.

"Avi! Go back to Dean!" He ordered.

"No Sam I can help! I have powers now! I can use them to help you! Please just trust me on this!" I insisted.

"Avi your 're glowing brightly." He said quietly.

"We must be close then." I say. We walk down the hall and come upon Don standing in front of a stained glass windows. He notices us and turns, shoving a glowing light at us. It passes right over us.

"That demon ray stun gun stuff? Doesn't work on me." He looks at Sam and then at me. He makes eye contact and I think I detect a small trace of fear cross his face. He charges at Sam and his face connects with Sam's fist. He punches Samhain repeatedly until Samhain gets the advantage and starts beating on Sam. He grabs him by the neck and shoves him against a wall. I feel the same rage I did back with Bailiel come over me and the charge running to my finger tips. Samhain notices me suddenly and pulls Sam in front of him like a human shield. I hold back the urge to let the charge go and we stand at a stalemate. I can't fire at him, because he would use Sam as a shield and he won't kill Sam because I think he fears me. Sam makes the first move by bringing out the knife Dean gave him in the car and slicing Samhain's arm. Samhain flings him into a wall and I rush to see if he is alright. I help him stand and Samhain rushes at us. Sam brings his hand out and holds it in front of him. He starts trying to exorcize Samhain with his mind. I see him start to falter, just as Samhain starts choking and black smoke comes out of his chest. I see Sam really struggling and decide to help. I try and get angry again and all I have to do is think about the fight. Soon I feel the power rushing down my arm into my hand. I raise my hand and think only about exorcizing the demon. Together we manage to push Samhain across the floor. I feel myself weakening and push through it. I spot Dean at the end of the hall, a hurt look on his face. Black smoke starts to pour out of Samhain's mouth and blood out of Sam's nose. Sam holds his hand to his forehead and I see his pained look. I reach out and touch his arm. My mind is flooded with his thought process of how to send a demon back to hell.

"Sam I can do the rest if you need to back out." I say gently, trying not to break concentration much. He looks at me for a moment, and shakes his head. The smoke gathers around Samhain's feet and the body slumps to the floor. We still need to open a gate to hell and shove him back in. Sam looks at me and I nod. He drops his hand and the full burden of opening the portal is placed on me. I focus on Sam's train of thought that I read and manage to open the portal and shove Samhain inside. Once the portal closes, I collapse beside Sam on the floor. I have literally no strength left to even hold my head up. I let it slump to the side and look at the world sideways, through half lidded eyes. Dean rushes to me and holds a finger to my neck. He breathes a sigh of relief and scoops me into his arms. I hear him and Sam whisper.

"Sam why would you let her do this?"

"Dean she asked me to trust her, was I supposed to say no?"

"She's only a kid Sam. She shouldn't have to handle the full load of sending a demon back to hell."

They must think I can't hear them or something. After a minute I gain enough strength back to say.

"She is right here and she can hear everything." Dean looks down at me and stands up, making adjustments to carry me back to the impala. We drive back to the motel and Dean places me on one of the beds.

"Sleep Avi." He says softly, before sitting at a chair near my bed. I fall into a dreamless sleep and wake up the next morning feeling worse than I did last night. At least I had enough strength to use the bathroom. When I head back to my bed, a pain splits across my forehead and I clutch my head. I sink to my knees on the floor. I must've made noise because Dean is beside me in a flash.

"Avi. What's wrong?" He asks, holding me.

"My. Head." I manage to get out between throbs. The last thing I hear Dean say is

"Sam!" and I fall into blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had fallen into a restless sleep on the chair next to Avi's bed. Why had Sam let her take on the full burden? Why had she gone after him? His mind was filled with questions that raced through hks mind as he dreamed. He was woken by a moan, followed by a thud. He opened his eyes and found Avi's bed empty. He scanned the room for her and found her, outside the bathroom on her knees, clutching her forehead. He bolted out of his chair and ignored the complains in his neck and back while he held Avi against his chest.

"Avi. What's wrong?" He asked.

"My. Head." She gasped out.

"Sam!" He called, both to alert his brother to this and also to place the blame on him for this even happening. He felt Avi go completely limp in his arms and he picked her up, ignoring Sam's offers of help. He placed her on the bed and turned to Sam.

"This is your fault." He said with a finger pointed at Sam. Sam just nodded and looked away.

"Castiel if you can hear me. Get your ass down here now. Something is up with Avi." Dean spoke aloud. The rustling of feather alerted both brothers to the angels presence. When they turned around, however they saw a younger man with old eyes that immediately fell on Avi.

"Avriel what have you done?"The man wondered aloud.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I am Bailiel. I was assigned to Avriel to help her in her studies." Bailiel supplied. Both brothers felt a sense of calm wash over them and Dean was the first to speak.

"Can you help Avi?"

"Most certainly. She has just pushed herself too far and will need a couple days to heal completely. I must be getting her back, so she can heal fully." Bailiel spoke gently and approached Avi. He placed a hand on Avi's forehead and in the blink of an eye, along with some rustling of feathers, the two were gone.

**A/N: Bailiel is pronounced Bay-Lay-el. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you like where this is headed.**


End file.
